Lo que la vida nunca penso dar
by Chi-ks
Summary: 10 CAPI UP! Llego el primer dia de clases! quien sera la profesora de DCAO? lean! ya lo sabran!....dejen reviews!
1. A day like any other

Holaaaaa!!!! Este es nuestro primer fic así es que PIEDAD jajaja.....esperamos que les guste y dejen reviews, ya sea para quejas o felicitaciones ¬_¬

**__**

**__**

"Lo que la vida nunca pensó en dar" 

**__**

**__**

**__**

Capítulo 1: 

**__**

"A day like any other" 

Amanecía nuevamente en el 4 de Privet Drive, un niño, o mejor dicho un adolescente se encontraba sentado en su ventana, mirando el horizonte y pensando que ya comenzaba un nuevo día, otro día aburrido en casa de sus tíos, pero a la vez, un día mas cerca de encontrarse nuevamente en SU casa, en Hogwarts junto a sus amigos...

Harry seguía triste por la muerte de su padrino, y aun creía que, en parte, había sido culpa suya. Por mucho que todos le dijeran que no era así, el no lograba convencerse y seguía preguntándose si acaso Sirius estaría vivo si el no hubiera ido a meterse donde nadie lo llamaba para hacerlas de detective. Sus tíos, por supuesto, no sabían nada de esta muerte, pero no iba a ser Harry quien les diera un motivo para sentirse felices a costa de su tristeza.

Mañana seria su 16avo cumpleaños, no esperaba una gran fiesta ni nada, mas bien un cumpleaños simple como el de todos los años, unas cuantas cartas de sus amigos y profesores, un par de regalos y nada mas... para que hablar del "regalo" de sus tíos...

Harry estaba en sus mejores reflexiones cuando...:

- Harry Potter!!!! Baja inmediatamente!!! - se escucho gritar a Tío Vernon

- Si si ya voy... me pregunto que querrán

Harry bajo las escaleras y no daba crédito a sus oídos, encontrando a Tío Vernon rojo de furia con el teléfono en una mano.... Alguien lo estaba llamando y POR TELEFONO, eso no era normal, bueno al menos no para él. 

- Esta es la ultima vez que acepto que tus especies de amigos llamen o tengan algún contacto con esta casa!!!

- Sí si.... what ever...

Harry contesto el teléfono y no lo podía creer, era Hermione, quién había encontrado su numero en la guía. Hermione se encontraba con Ron, a quien le estaba enseñando a usar el teléfono...

- Hola!!!! – dijo Harry aun sorprendido por el llamado poco usual

- Hola Harry, como has estado?

- Todo.... "muy" entretenido  - _ -

- Nos lo imaginábamos, acá estoy con Ron, te queríamos invitar a la Madriguera por el resto de las vacaciones, Molly lleva todo este mes tratando de convencer a Dumbledor, tu sabes, por los temas de seguridad y Tu_sabes_quien, pero ya ha aceptado así que esta noche pasaremos por ti, es si, si no tienes problema.

- Que!! no no vengan, mientras antes mejor (HARRY POTTER CUELGA EL TELEFONO!!!!!) lo siento, Tío Vernon esta gritando, tengo q irme Chao, los espero esta noche.

Harry ya se encontraba preparando sus cosas, ni siquiera les había informado sus tíos, les diría mas tarde cuando se fuera, de todos modos, no creía que les afectara mucho su ausencia o que la notaran...

Guardo todas sus cosas en su baúl, preparo a Hedwig y aun era temprano, tendría que esperar pues ya tenia todo listo... estaba quedándose dormido cuando de repente un dolor en la cicatriz le quito toda gana de dormir y, sin saber porque, le recordó el espejo que le había dado su padrino, rápidamente lo metió en el baúl, sin saber porque o para que serviría, solo era ¿intuición?

Logro conciliar el sueño pero un ruido extraño lo despertó, ya habían llegado a buscarlo, bajo con sus cosas y su "familia" lo quedo viendo con cara de no entender nada, les dijo que se iba por el resto de las vacaciones, a lo que, por supuesto, ellos no se opusieron. En eso aparecieron los gemelos en el centro del living, haciendo que los 3 Dursleys saltaran del susto, sobre todo Dudley que, desde lo ocurrido con los dementores le tenia pánico a todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese mundo de magia o con Harry. 

Rápidamente, George subió sus cosas al auto mientras que Fred se encargaba de tirar varias bombitas fétidas por la casa... Harry grito un chao, al cual no hubo respuesta alguna... tampoco la esperaba. Subió al auto, el cual era uno nuevo que se habían ganado los padres de Ron en un concurso de objetos muggles. Saludó con mucha felicidad a sus amigos, ahí estaban Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny y el señor Weasley al volante ya que los gemelos no eran del todo confiables como para pasarles un auto en mitad de la noche...

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera ya era bastante tarde... las 23:25 de la noche, claro que ninguno de ellos sabia lo que les esperaba a la llegada...

Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Acá está el primer capítulo de nuestro fic... espero que les haya gustado y  QUE DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! , si no les gusto también dejen ^_____^, así sabremos que cambiar y como continuar, se aceptan ideas y quejas =)  

¬_¬

Gracias!!! esperamos los reviews.... chaoooooo!!!!! 

By  Chi_ks


	2. What we never expect

Holaaaaa!!! Acá va el 2 capitulo, espero que les guste, dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!

**__**

**__**

**_Capitulo 2:    _**

**__**

"What we never expect" 

**__**

Todos estaban ya en la puerta de la Madriguera cuando Harry escucho un ruido que provenía de adentro....supuso que era la señora Weasley ordenando todo como siempre que iba a su "segunda casa"...

Harry giro abrió la puerta de la casa mientras que atrás venia el resto, quedo sorprendido, estaba todo oscuro, pero de repente la luz llego a los ojos, quedo estupefacto!!!!! Todo estaba lleno de serpentinas, lleno de globos, había también un letrero grande que decía "Felices 16 Harry", por un momento no supo que decir, las palabras no salían de su boca y todos lo miraban con una gran sonrisa... O_o hasta que reacciono y comenzó a abrazarlos a todos, nadie podría explicar lo que esto significaba para él, celebrar un cumpleaños, con su verdadera familia, los que de verdad lo querían, ese ya era el mejor regalo que el podía recibir (imagínense la cara de Harry jajaja). 

Ya se encontraba mas calmado luego que todos lo habían saludado y comenzó a abrir sus regalos, Ron le regalo un libro (si ron regalo un libro O_O) que se titulaba: "Las mil y un maneras de burlar las reglas en un colegio" (¬_¬ no podía ser tanta la maravilla), a lo cual Hermione solo sonrió (si Ron ya veras!! Tu y tus ideas como si ya no violáramos todas las reglas y todavía le regala un libro para "aprender" -  pensó hermione), pensando en el nuevo año que les esperaba. Hermione le regalo un set para su escoba junto con el ultimo libro de quidditch que había salido con diferentes técnicas de juego, información de jugadores y todo lo que quisieras saber. Los gemelos le regalaron un set de sus "creaciones" para el comienzo de su nuevo año (así nadie los olvidaría tan rápido...), Ginny le regalo una pequeña pelota color violeta, al principio no entendió pero luego Ginny le explico que solo funcionaba cuando se encontraba triste y necesitaba alegrarse, entonces la pelota le mostraba cosas que lo alegraban de su vida, momentos felices etc.(No creo q la pelota le fuera a mostrar algún momento con los Dursley jeje (o^ - ^o) ) Los señores Weasley le regalaron una gran torta hecha por la misma Molly y unos dulces (Que ron miraba con una graaaan sonrisa)

Fue el mejor cumpleaños que Harry jamás hubiera soñado, nada podía arruinar ese momento... Se quedaron hasta tarde riendo, conversando y jugando con los "inventos" de los gemelos cuando de repente escucharon unos ruidos extraños y al segundo mas tarde un montón de lechuzas entraban por la ventana, todas dirigidas a Harry excepto 3 que eran las de los materiales del nuevo año de Ginny, Hermione y Ron. Harry comenzó a abrir las cartas, de todos sus amigos, del equipo de Gryffindor, algunos profesores, de Lupin, Hagrid, Dumbledor etc.

Los días en la madriguera fueron pasando, cada vez mas rápido, cuanta diferencia había entre la vida con los Weasley y la vida en el 4 de Privet Drive... Todos los días jugando, practicando quidditch (ya que este año Harry podría jugar nuevamente). 

Faltaban solo 2 semanas para el comienzo de las clases, Harry se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente luego de una larga conversación sobre quidditch con Ron (no se habían podido poner de acuerdo sobre el mejor equipo del mundo.... – vaya tema para discutir ¬_¬) cuando un dolor intenso en su cabeza lo despertó, había visto algo, no podía recordar que pero sabia que era algo grave, que dolería a mucha gente y que pasaría muy pronto, ese año. Estaba en sus reflexiones cuando de pronto un ruido lo sobresalto, Ron, quien también había escuchado este ruido, se había despertado. Parecía que había gente en el techo de la casa, todos estaba levantados, los señores Weasley hicieron quedarse a los niños en una habitación mientras veían que estaba sucediendo. Salieron al patio de la casa y al mirar el techo vieron 4 sombras que se movían con una gran agilidad, no parecían humanas.... pero lo eran. Las 4 figuras no habían visto a los señores Weasley, de repente una de ellas los señalo y 3 figuras saltaron hacia ellos para atacar mientras que la cuarta continuaba en el techo como tratando de.. ¿Encontrar algo?

Molly y Arthur se encontraban listos para atacar, varitas en mano cuando algo los distrajo, las figuras retrocedían como si algo las llamara y sin mas, desaparecieron, tal como habían llegado. La figura que se encontraba en el techo había encontrado algo y les había dicho a sus compañeros que ya la tenia, pero que solo era una parte... habría que volver otro día, ya se habían arriesgado demasiado. No se equivocaba, ya que segundos después de que se hubieron ido los miembros de la Orden llegaron, avisados por los niños (quienes lógicamente miraban todo de la venta -  que creían, que se lo perderían...el misterio los llama)

Molly les explico todo lo sucedido mientras que Arthur subió al techo a ver que era lo que buscaban... Lo que vio le dejo piel de gallina.... no lo podía creer, eso era imposible....

Los niños miraban con cara de O_o al señor Weasley que no reaccionaba y parecía cualquier cosa estático en el techo...

Holaaaaa: Listo el segundo capítulo..... ¿que habrá encontrado Arthur?, ¿Tendrá esto algo que ver con ustedes ya saben quien?.... bueno supongo que tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo wuajajaja (que malas somos). Dejen más reviews, espero que les este gustando, ya vendrá mas acción =)=)

Respuestas a los reviews (gracias!!!!!) :

SMILE! :  Gracias por tus consejos… creo que así quedara mucho mejor, espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten mas... gracias por el apoyo =)=)...

By Chi_ks


	3. Secrets to discover

**Capítulo 3:**

****

"Secrets to discover" 

****

          Molly había terminado de poner a los de la Orden al día con los últimos acontecimientos cuando vio que todos miraban a Arthur, este se había quedado en el techo, estaba pálido como en estado de "shock"... comenzaron a llamarlo pero el no parecía oír, Lupin decidió subir al techo para ver que era lo que lo tenia en ese estado, y al llegar arriba no entendió que era lo que lo tenia tan asustado, Arthur tenía en sus manos una hoja antigua como arrancada de un libro que decía_ **"Magia de las tinieblas, magia de los cielos; ambas serán una y el poder completo se tendrá, control del tiempo, de la magia, de los magos..."**_

****

            Remus lo ayudo a bajar, aun sin entender porque había quedado tan sorprendido por una simple hoja que decía un mensaje incoherente, sin sentido. Al llegar abajo Arthur ya estaba mas calmado y le entrego la hoja a Dumbledor, este quedo igual de sorprendido que Arthur, no lo podía creer. El resto de los presentes no entendía nada, Arthur y Dumbledor intercambiaban miradas, pero no decían nada.

            Al final Molly decidió hablar y pregunto que era lo que estaba sucediendo, solo recibió por respuesta un "Aquí no". Entraron a la casa y les avisaron a los niños que siguieran durmiendo que no había sucedido nada. Los niños por supuesto sabían que algo sucedía y se extrañaron al oír voces, decidieron investigar y al ver a los miembros de la orden a esas horas en la casa se dieron cuenta que los ruidos no habían sido simplemente "ruidos", utilizando el nuevo invento de los gemelos, las orejas extensibles para escuchar a través de las paredes pero esta vez mejoradas, comenzaron a escuchar toda la conversación..

            El primero en hablar fue Dumbledor quien se dirigió a Arthur y le dijo:

- Creo que ha llegado el momento que sabíamos llegaría, tendremos que explicarles a todos – dijo Dumbledor con un toque de miedo en su voz...  cosa no muy natural en él.

- Si, creo que es lo mejor, ya no tiene sentido seguir guardando el secreto - dijo Arthur aun sorprendido.

Dumbledor comenzó a narrarles la historia: 

            "Hace 16 años Voldemort esperaba matar a los Potter para luego ir en busca del libro, de donde proviene esa hoja para así poder tener un poder completo y controlarlo todo. Encontramos antes ese libro y sabíamos que si Vodemort lo conseguía ya no habría salida, era ya muy poderoso y sabiendo como usar el libro lo seria mas aun, así es que decidimos esconderlo, pero esconderlo sin magia, a la manera muggle en un lugar seguro pero a la vez muy obvio donde nunca se le ocurriera buscarlo. Decidimos esconderlo entre el techo de esta casa, una casa de magos sencilla. Arthur sabia la existencia del libro pero no podía decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a ti Molly ya que si se llegaba a saber donde se encontraba el libro el mundo de la magia estaría nuevamente en peligro. Ahora ya lo tiene, tiene el libro pero aun no sabe como usarlo ya que no es un libro cualquiera, se necesita saber como se usa para poder abrirlo y saber aun más para poder leerlo, el libro no se muestra así como así. Ahora que ya tiene el libro intentara encontrar la manera de usarlo, lamentablemente ni el ni nosotros sabemos como es este libro de "instrucciones" o si es que es un libro, puede ser cualquier cosa objeto, lo que sea, incluso estar escondidos en el interior de algo. Sólo teniendo este conocimiento sobre la magia del libro se es capaz de abrirlo y usarlo, hay que estar muy seguro antes de usarlo ya que un error, puede costarte tu vida o la de todo el mundo de la magia."

            Las miradas sorprendidas iban de Arthur a Dumbledor, y viceversa... Nadie decía nada...todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos...

            El trío, los gemelos y Ginny escuchaban la historia estupefactos, no entendían nada y a la vez les daba miedo entenderlo. Jamás ninguno había escuchado hablar de la existencia de tal libro así es que no creían que fueran muchos los magos que la conocieran, solo los más poderosos, entre ellos Dumbledor y Voldemort. Se miraban unos a otros y cuando vieron que los ruidos del primer piso disminuían supieron que los de la orden se retiraban, seguro habría alguna reunión muy pronto, quizás mañana mismo. Sintieron ruidos en las escaleras y decidieron ir a dormir antes que alguien los pillara y se dieran cuenta que lo habían escuchado todo. En menos de 3 segundos todos se encontraban acostados, sumidos en sus propias reflexiones... Ya amanecería y podrían conversar con tranquilidad... o al menos con un poco de tranquilidad ya que en estos tiempos esa palabra ya no era muy usual.

            Más de una hora después aun seguían todos despiertos, nadie podía dejar de pensar en el libro o en que era lo que este significaba que lo hacia tan importante o en que podría llegar a hacer el mago que poseyera su poder... Al fin lograron conciliar el sueño, cada uno pensando en que ya tendrían que averiguarlo, de eso no había duda, ninguno se iba a quedar con las dudas dando vueltas.

            Arthur y Molly habían decidido irse a dormir y conversar a la mañana siguiente, se encontraban muy cansados y sorprendidos. Arthur se preguntaba si acaso Dumbledor tendría razón y Voldemort no sabia como o que era lo que tenia la información de cómo usar el libro o a lo mejor si sabia y ya lo estaba buscando. De lo único que podía estar seguro era de que aun no lo tenia, o si no ninguno estaría ahí,  durmiendo en su cama... ¿Cuánto tiempo se demoraría en encontrar la información si es que sabia lo que era o como era? Y si es que era como Dumbledor pensaba y no lo sabia ¿Cuánto demoraría en averiguarlo?...

Holaaaa!!! Espero que les haya gustado el 3 capítulo de este GRAN fic!!!!!!!!!!!! Es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora  (o^ - ^o)….......en el próximo cap habrá LOVE!!!! dejen reviews!!

**Kate:**  gracias por tu review!!!! espero q este capitulo te guste y dejes mas reviews!!!!, no te preocupes q el love ya va a comenzar!!!!!

By Chi_ks


	4. Always together

**_Capítulo 4:_**

**__**

"Always Together, no matter what" 

**__**

            La luz de la mañana comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas de la casa Weasley, era muy temprano por lo que se podría pensar que todos estarían durmiendo, pero no era así. Había 2 personas que por más que lo intentaron sólo lograron conciliar el sueño por un par de horas. Decidieron por fin levantarse y bajar a tomar desayuno, cada uno sin saber que el otro se encontraba en la misma situación. Se encontraron en el pasillo del segundo piso, se miraron con caras interrogativas y sin mas decidieron bajar a desayunar y conversar donde no molestaran al resto que dormía.

            Ron preguntó a Hermione que iba a querer para el desayuno. Rápidamente Ron preparo todo y ambos se sentaron – Hermione un poco sorprendida por su caballerosidad, a lo q se sonrojo internamente. Al principio ninguno de los dos hablaba, por miedo al tema, o a la respuesta, ninguno lo tenia claro. Finalmente Hermione decidió tomar la palabra y dijo:

- Y porqué estabas levantado tan temprano, creí que todos estarían durmiendo a estas horas 

- Lo mismo pensé yo, pero no podía dormir, a decir verdad dormí muy poco anoche... pensando... – dijo Ron

- Si, yo tampoco dormí mucho, no podía sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de Dumbledor... ¿Tu crees que esto sea realmente así de grave y complicado? – pregunto Hermione un poco asustada

- Si Dumbledor lo dice yo creo que si, lo que no entiendo es como supo que ese tal libro se encontraba acá o como es que hay tan pocas personas que saben de su existencia siendo tan poderoso. – respondió Ron  no muy seguro de lo que decía...

- Yo creo que lleva muchos años buscando y finalmente alguien le debe haber dado pistas o escucho alguna conversación, o ... no no, no creo -  Dudo Hermione

- ¿Qué cosa? – Ron la miraba interrogante

- No creo que sea pero... a lo mejor escucho una nueva profecía y así como supo que Harry lo destruiría y fue a buscarlo supo que el libro se encontraba acá y que tenia que encontrarlo antes de que fuera tarde... – temió Hermione

- Si, puede ser, yo no sé mucho de profecías. Pero de lo poco que sé ya es suficiente para temerles. No sé en que ira a terminar todo esto, parece que nunca podremos tener una vida tranquila y normal... Me imagino como se sentirá Harry si yo me quejo de una vida normal, para el todo esto es aun más complicado, es a él a quien Vold.... Tu sabes quien quiere ver muerto... -  dijo Ron asustado, ya que casi dijo el nombre del señor oscuro..

Hermione no respondió nada, solo asintió pero quedo sorprendida y a la vez satisfecha por el hecho de que Ron casi pronunciara el nombre del mago más temido de todos los tiempos, cosa que el jamás habría hecho. Ron solo la miraba, sin esperar respuesta.

Hermione se sonrojo por la mirada de Ron y le sonrió, subiendo inmediatamente el animo de este y le pregunto porque casi había dicho su nombre. Ron solo se sonrojo, no supo que responder por lo tanto decidió hacerlo con la verdad, como amigos que siempre habían sido y siempre serian, se quedó reflexionando unos segundos antes de responder y sonrió para sí mismo pensando en lo afortunado que era en tener a Hermione como amiga, sabia que pasara lo que pasara ella siempre estaría ahí para el, para apoyarlo en lo que quisiera, no se imaginaba una vida sin ella ahí para retarlo, para hacerlo reír para escucharlo o simplemente para discutir como solían hacer. De pronto viendo que Hermione aun esperaba la respuesta recordó lo que iba a decirle. Le dijo que hace tiempo que estaba intentando sobrepasar ese miedo que tenia hacia Voldemort, para poder vencerlo no había que temerle, y diciendo su nombre era un signo de que su temor disminuía. Hermione pareció feliz por la respuesta y lo apoyó, él tenia razón, la única manera de vencerlo era venciendo sus propios miedos hacia ÉL. 

Ambos llegaron al acuerdo que de ahora en adelante llamarían a Voldemort por su nombre...sin miedo, era un pacto entre los dos. Hermione estaba sorprendida de cuanto había madurado Ron, luego de sellar el pacto Hermione sonrió ampliamente y lo beso......en la mejilla dejando a un Ron sonrojado, sorprendido y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.... – No entiendo porque me sonrojo cada vez q la tengo cerca.. – pensó Ron 

Unos ruidos en las escaleras los sacaron de sus pensamientos, eran Harry y Gin que bajaban a desayunar aun con cara de sueño! Ambos soltaron un simple Hola y se dirigieron con los ojos aun a medio abrir a la mesa. Ya un poco más despiertos se dieron cuenta de que Hermione y Ron estaban ahí cuando ellos llegaron , que Ron no dejaba de sonreir y mirar a Hermione de reojo. Harry fue el primero en hablar y recibió por respuesta un simple "no podíamos dormir". 

Ginny solo observaba, hasta que pregunto al trío:

- "¿Alguno ha pensado donde podría estar o que podría ser eso de las instrucciones de la magia?...

 Harry y Hermione tenían una cara de no tener ni la más mínima idea... pero Ron, Ron tenía una cara distinta....

Las 3 caras se centraron en Ron. Este, que estaba comiendo un pedazo de pan (tomando nuevamente desayuno) trago y con cierta timidez por ser quien podría tener una idea, hablo:

- Yo creo que...

Hello!!!! Suspenso??? jejeje eso nos gusta... espero q les haya gustado, dejen reviews!!

chao!! el love comienza!!


	5. Diagon Alley

"Lo que la vida nunca pensó dar"

**Capitulo 5:** "Diagon Alley"

Las 3 caras se centraron en Ron. Este, que estaba comiendo un pedazo de pan (tomando nuevamente desayuno) trago y con cierta timidez por ser quien podría tener una idea, hablo:

- Yo creo que...

Ron no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando sintieron pasos en la escalera, eran los señores Weasley, al ver que estaban aun en pijama, los mandaron inmediatamente a la ducha y a vestirse ya que tenían que ir al callejón Diagon, para comprar los útiles escolares, y luego los señores Weasley tenían una reunión con algunos miembros importantes de la Orden.

Harry y Ginny se levantaron rápidamente olvidando lo que Ron había estado a punto de decir,  para alcanzar primeros las 2 duchas de la casa. Hermione y Ron se levantaron mas calmadamente y subieron las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Ron, igualmente tendrían que esperar las duchas. Antes de levantarse Herm le echo una mirada de "Esto no queda aquí..." a lo que Ron no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dio por respuesta una de sus sonrisas misteriosas que Hermione ya estaba comenzando a pensar que ese tipo de sonrisas solo se las dedicaba a ella... Lo que ella no sabia era cuanta razón tenia al pensar eso...

Hermione y Ron estaban conversando ya que al parecer Harry y Ginny se estaban dando la ducha de la semana porque ninguno de los dos daba señales de vida (N/A para los pervertidos, están en diferentes duchas jeje ¬¬ que se estaban imaginando...=P)

            Luego de mucho esperar decidieron que lo mejor era preparar sus cosas para luego solo vestirse, Hermione iba a salir de la pieza hacia la de Ginny cuando un Harry mojado con el pelo mas desordenado de lo normal y en toalla entra por la puerta, Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su amigo en "toalla" y soltar una pequeña risa a lo que Harry solo se sonrojo. Las practicas de Quidditch no le hacían nada mal...  (N/A: uuuy imagínense...naaaada mal!! lastima por Hermione que era Harry y no Ron =P)

Hermione ya estaba en su pieza ordenando sus cosas cuando apareció Ginny en una bata de baño, Hermione le contó el incidente de Harry en toalla y Ginny no pudo evitar soltar varias carcajadas...

           Ya se encontraban todos listos frente a la chimenea de la Madriguera, ya que viajarían con polvos Flu. Noticia que Harry no recibió muy contento ya que no era su "vehículo" favorito para moverse... pero si el mas rápido. La primera en pasar fue Molly, seguida de Ginny y Hermione. Luego pasaron Harry, Ron y por ultimo el señor Weasley que antes de irse echo un vistazo preocupado a su casa, lanzo un par de hechizos protectores y se fue.... los gemelos ya estaban en el callejón Diagon.

            Todos aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante, luego de echar un vistazo se fueron a sus respectivas piezas que ya estaban preparadas.... Harry compartiría con Ron y Ginny con Hermione. Hermione y Ginny se llevaban bastante bien, Hermione se sentía muy feliz de tener una amiga mujer ya que con 2 hombres a veces era difícil, habían muchas cosas que ellos no entendían o simplemente no podía hablarlas con ellos.... tener una amiga la hacia sentirse mas segura y feliz pero no por eso dejaba de querer a sus dos mejores amigos.

            Salieron a comprar los materiales del nuevo año, el libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que les pedían este año según había dicho Molly no era un libro que se acostumbrara pedir en el colegio, era mas bien de un tipo avanzado, por todos pasaba la misma pregunta ¿Quién sería el nuevo profesor este año?... sólo esperaban que fuera alguien "un poco" más agradable que la antigua profesora enviada por el ministerio...

            Una vez terminadas las compras de los libros Arthur y Molly les dijeron que se podían quedar por el callejón ya que ellos tenían una reunión pero que DEBIAN estar en el Caldero Chorreante antes de las ocho.... con los tiempos de ahora no era como para andar paseándose solos por ahí de noche...

            Una vez solos, decidieron ir a tomar un helado. Estaban lo 4 sentados conversando de lo mas contentos cuando escucharon una voz muy conocida para ellos pero a la vez muy detestada....

- Y que hace el cuarteto de perdedores... la sangre-sucia, el cara rajada y el dúo de pobretones...vaya equipo no creen? – se escucho la voz de Draco Malfoy que venia entrando, esta vez sin sus guardaespaldas....

- Piérdete Malfoy, búscate una vida, al parecer no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar molestando... y que paso, te quedaste sin guardaespaldas... o es que no les pagaste lo suficiente?? – respondió secamente Ginny

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la rápida y fría respuesta de Ginny.. aunque a la vez contentos, hasta Malfoy se había quedado sin palabras... aunque esto no duro mucho.

- Veo que tienes agallas Weasley... no creo que te vayan a durar mucho – dijo Malfoy dirigiendo una fría mirada a Ginny, luego dirigiéndose a Ron – Deberías cuidarla Weasley, no vaya a ser que su boca la meta en problemas...-  y diciendo esto dio media vuelta y salió de la heladería.

Hermione, quien aun estaba sorprendida, felicito a Ginny por su respuesta, definitivamente le había cerrado la boca a Malfoy. Harry y Ron también la felicitaron sonriéndole.  Ginny ya estaba del color de su pelo luego de tantos halagos por parte de sus amigos... Salieron de la heladería y comenzaron a caminar, ver tiendas y comprar algunas pequeñas cosas...

      Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante los Señores Weasley aun no habían llegado por lo que decidieron no subir a sus piezas aun y quedarse conversando claro que los 4 quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron a Malfoy que entraba junto a su madre y pedían "las llaves de su habitación"..... el primero en reaccionar fue Ron 

– No puedo creer que el gran señor Malfoy se este quedando en una hostería, no era que no estaba a su altura? dijo con un tono irónico al resto de sus amigos... Malfoy al parecer no se da cuenta que están ahí o simplemente prefiere ignorarlos y sube a su habitación sin siquiera mirarlos. 

Harry pregunta a los demás para que creen ellos que Malfoy se estará quedando ahí teniendo una gran casa y sirvientes que compren o hagan todo por él... también se preguntaban como seria el nuevo año con Malfoy molestando después de lo ocurrido con su padre...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Hola!!!! que tal???? ...espero que les haya  gustado ^^ ...bueno dejen reviews...y prometemos que  el otro cap va a ser mas largo!!!.... dejen reviews!!

Chao!  respuesta a los reviews!:

**Merodeadora_Chii : **Gracias por tu reviews..en realidad nos dio animo para continuar…espero que este capitulo te haya gustado…no hay mucho love pero ya comenzara…de todo un poko…en fin gracias por tu reviews!!!

**Lil Granger : **Primero que nada agradezco que te hayas dado cuanta y dejaras reviews!!!, gracias!! en verdad estamos muy agradecidas....espero que este cap = te haya gustado y nos dejes reviews:P (si quieres nomas^^)..gracias, chao! Y Ron siempre va a ser caballeroso con herm!!!:P

By Chi_ks


	6. Una extraña actitud

"Lo que la vida nunca pensó dar"

****

****

****

****

Holaaaaa!!!!: Esperamos que les guste este nuevo capi!  XDD es el mas largo hasta el min.. trataremos de hacerlos to2 largos.. `pero a veces la inspiración se va de vacaciones o se esconde x ahí y no la encontramos ^^ chauu XDD nos vemos al final del capi ^^

/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\/**\

**Capitulo 3:**    "Una extraña actitud..."

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, todos dormían menos una: Ginny no lo graba conciliar el sueño.

  
  


Luego de haber estado dándose vueltas como asado en su cama, decidió levantarse e ir a tomar algo. Salió silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie, se puso sus pantuflas (N/A: zapatillas de levantarse, para los no chilenos ^^) de Merlín y bajo. Cuando estaba por llegar al pie de la escalera escucho el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea, era extraño ya que eran las tres de la mañana.

Al llegar abajo vio a alguien sentado frente a la chimenea, no distinguió muy bien quien, por lo que decidió acercarse para ver de quien se trataba, y reconoció los platinados cabellos de Draco Malfoy, quien estaba muy pensativo. Ginny lo miro extrañado, esta ves su mirada era diferente, no tenia esa mirada fría y autoritaria, sino que una más cálida. Como alguien que tiene sentimientos.

  
  


- ¿Que quieres Weasley? -   Dijo Malfoy sin su tono despectivo en su voz, lo que ha Ginny le extraño.

- Veo que estas muy pensativo, Malfoy – Respondió Ginny, evadiendo la pregunta – En que piensas?

- Nada que te interese Weasley – Respondió Malfoy en un tono calmado y agrio a la vez

- Bueno perdón, era solo una pregunta, veo que no tienes arreglo – Dijo esto al tiempo que se daba vuelta hacia la cocina para comer algo.

Al volver, Malfoy seguía muy pensativo... Decidió subir a su habitación para tratar de dormir, iba a comenzar a subir, cuando alguien le hablo: 

- De verdad te importa lo que pienso, Weasley? – Pregunto Draco, con un tono dudoso – O es solo para burlarte y subir a contárselo a Potter?

- Yo no le cuento cada cosa que me dicen a Harry!!! – Dijo Ginny roja de ira – Y si tu no me quieres contar no moriré, pero me gustaría saber... me gustaría saber el motivo que hizo que te sacaras la mascara fría que siempre llevas puesta – Dijo Ginny dejando a Malfoy confundido y levemente sonrojado, con cara de O_o.

- Esta bien Weasley, te contare, solo porque necesito desahogarme o no sé que haré. Si le cuentas a alguien te juro que te arrepentirás – Dijo Draco amenazante con un tono que borro toda intención de contarlo de la mente de Ginny... si es que tenia alguna intención. ^^

- Esta bien, no se lo contare a nadie – Dijo Ginny cansada de tanto rodeo pero, a la vez interesada y sorprendida. "Malfoy notándome algo??, conversación coherente con Malfoy por mas de 30 segundos???O_o , debo estar delirando O_o" Pensó Ginny divertida.

- Acércate, no creerás que te lo voy a contar ahí en la escalera. No te preocupes que no muerdo – Dijo Draco ya más tranquilo "Porque le estoy contando esto a la Weasley???, no sé porque, pero me inspira confianza." Pensó Draco mientras Ginny se acercaba.

Ginny quedo sorprendida, habían cambiado a Draco?? O_o o es que en la noche se transformaba??... era mucho mejor que el "Draco normal" con su casa de asco y mirada fría y superior... este Draco, aunque fuera increíble, parecía tener otros sentimientos aparte de odio y amargura...

            Ginny acerco su silla, se sentó al lado izquierdo de Draco, levemente sonrojada, (N/A: auiiii quien no estaría sonrojada al lado de ÉL..XDDDD, nada personal ^^) Draco solo sonrió. "Que linda sonrisa tiene este Malfoy, lastima que no la muestre muy seguido XD" pensó Ginny mientras esperaba que el rubio se decidiera por fin a hablar... Ya que este no se decidía, Ginny seguía con sus pensamientos "Alguien pellízqueme!!!! Malfoy contara un secreto a una.... WEASLEY!!!" "¿Qué está pasando en el mundo... no he visto a las vacas volar... aún XD?" pensó Ginny... el solo hecho de imaginarse las vacas volando por su ventana la hicieron reír, tuvo que hacer un  gran esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas en frente de Malfoy quien se veía muy serio... (N/A: yo no me podría haber aguantado ^^)

- Haber, por donde empiezo Weasley – Dijo Draco por fin despertando..

- Por el principio creo...- Dijo Ginny en tono inocente ^^, a lo que Draco sólo rió – Ah y no me llames Weasley que no me gusta, llámame Virginia, sólo por esta noche si mañana arruinará tu reputación – Dijo enfurecida y a la vez dudosa...

- Esta bien Virginia... no me gusta, prefiero Ginny - dijo Draco... "Pero qué estoy hablando... como voy a decirle Ginny, es una Weasley O_o" - pensó Draco algo confundido...

            Ginny quedo atónita, hasta se intento pellizcar, creyó que estaba en un sueño... rió al pensar eso, pero aun así era imposible, tan imposible como ver a Voldemort bailar ballet con un tu-tu rosado... Después de pasar la imagen de Voldemort en tu-tu tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas por segunda vez, solo soltó una leve risa...

- Bueno empieza ya... – dijo al fin Ginny mas calmada...

- Sí, sí.. ya voy.. no es fácil de comprender ni tampoco de decir. No sé ni para que te lo digo a ti, si es seguro que tu no lo podrías entender – dijo Draco

- Podrías contarme y dejar que yo opine! y no tu por mí. Yo veré si entiendo o no, pero eso no te afecta en nada, no creo que te interese lo que yo piense. De todas formas no le diré  a nadie – respondió Ginny en un tono ya fastidiado, estaba que estrangulaba a Draco para que hablara de una buena vez.

Draco la miro y sonrió, definitivamente la mas pequeña de los Weasley tenia carácter.

No sabia por donde empezar.

Luego de unos segundos viendo la cara de Ginny de querer ahorcarlo sonrió con malicia, le gustaba hacerla enojar. Por fin se decidió y comenzó a hablar:

- Esto no se lo puedes decir a nadie Weas... Ginny, si lo haces te arrepentirás – repitió con un leve tono amenazador, miro a Ginny, quien estaba muy atenta, y continuo. Hace un par de meses, como ya sabrás, mi padre fue enviado a Azkaban, por ser un seguidor  del señor tenebroso y por asesinato... la voz se le quebró y se detuvo unos segundos.

Ginny no veía a donde quería llegar Malfoy, pero viéndolo, parecía que era algo importante, al menos para él por lo que asintió y espero...

- Estuvo en azkaban encerrado, con mi madre nunca lo fuimos  a ver ya que, ella n quería llevarme a Azkaban – continuo Draco – siempre nos escribíamos, hasta que un día no recibí mas respuestas. Luego nos enteramos de que había escapado, junto a otros cuantos mortifagos. Yo estaba feliz, al fin volvería... pero ayer nos esteramos, por unos amigos de mi madre, que al parecer.... - no pudo continuar, no lloraba ya que su orgullo y su frialdad, que tanto le había enseñado su padre, no se lo permitían.

            Ginny comprendió lo que debía sentir, aun siendo su padre un mortifago, una persona fría, sin sentimientos y que no mostraba el menor afecto por nadie, ni siquiera por su hijo, era su padre....

- Al parecer, el se dirigió hacia su amo y el señor tenebroso al verlo de vuelta, decidió que ya no le servia, conocían su identidad en todos lados, su influencia en el ministerio ya no existía... por lo que era un estorbo para el. Mi padre le suplicó y le juro lealtad como muchas otras veces... pero aun así... lo mató.. – dijo Draco con pena en su voz... – Lo mato de una forma rápida, ya que siempre le había sido fiel, no lo hizo sufrir...

            Ginny se había quedado sin habla, por un lado le alegraba que Lucius Malfoy, quien la había tratado de matar, estuviera muerto.. – " Un problema menos" pensó – por otro lado, era una persona, con todos sus defectos, pero una persona... definitivamente no sabia que decir así es que sólo dijo un "Lo siento"... cosa que realmente sentía por Malfoy, el no tenia la culpa de haber tenido un padre así y de haber sido educado de esa forma después de todo...

            Malfoy poso sus ojos grises en Ginny y sonrió, se sentía mucho mejor depuse de haberse desahogado.

- Gracias Ginny – dijo esto con un tono... sincero?? O_o... cosa difícil en el ya que no era muy bueno diciendo lo que sentía... si es que lo sentía...

- Y Malfoy.. ¿Porqué te estas quedando en el Caldero Chorreante? – preguntó Ginny con curiosidad... 

- Porque... porque el ministerio esta revisando mi casa, para ver si hay rastros de otros mortifagos o del señor tenebroso

            Ginny se sintió tonta al preguntar eso... ya que era bastante obvio después de todo... – "pero que estoy haciendo... le acabo de contar a una WEASLEY mis problemas.. o bueno, el mas grave de todos ellos... si que debo estar desesperado.. que te esta pasando Malfoy..." pensaba Draco confundido...

            Estuvieron un rato en silencio y luego Draco dijo:

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar (N/A: piezas separadas para los pervertidos XDDDD ^^)

- Si, tienes razón – respondió Ginny- ya son las 5 de la mañana.. y no te preocupes, que tu secreto esta seguro conmigo, aunque lo dudes. Creo que no siempre tienes que ser tan antipático... supongo que también puedes ser agradable...

- No te acostumbres Ginny – dijo Malfoy con malicia y sonrió... – Gracias de todos modos. 

- De nada Draco, buenas noches – Respondió Ginny, y sin mas se levanto, le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando a un Malfoy O_o y se fue...

            Iba subiendo por la escalera y en eso se regreso... 

- Hey Malfoy – llamo Ginny – creo que si te sacaras esa gomina del pelo para cambiar un poco el peinado te verías muuuuuuuuuuucho mejor... - "y mas sexy" pensó Ginny pero prefirió no decirlo - sin esperar respuesta se dio vuelta.. y se fue...

            Luego de unos minutos.. cuando logro reaccionar, Draco también subió. Sin saber porque, se durmió enseguida. Cosa que hacia noches no lograba...

/*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*/

Holaaa!!!.... este capi fue sólo Draco y Ginny... es que se nos alargo la conversa XDDD , ojalá les guste, la inspiración llegó de repente así que en el próximo si viene mas Hr/R... ^^

Espero que les guste, dejen reviews... haber si les gusta alguna otra parejita....XDD... este capi ha sido el mas largo!!! q emoción O_o (no comments...)

**_Respuestas Reviews:_**

**__**

**_Lil Granger:_** Holaaa! gracias x tu review, este cap. no tiene Hermione-Ron como nos pediste pero te prometemos que en el siguiente si vendra... es que nos cayo la inspiración con la conversa entre Draco y Ginny XDD (la inspiración que nunca llega pero a veces cae de golpe ^^) esperamos que este capi te guste ^^... gracias y  continua leyendo el fic ^^ ya sabes para que Malfoy estaba ahí... bueno si, imperdonable el insulto a Molly, que se cree!!!... yaya me salí del tema ^^ chauu sigue leyendo...

**_LeGaLLy BlOnDe:_** Querida Primita!!! (con ironía =P)... por q nos escribes en ingles... esta bien que tengas tus pruebas pero.... spanish! gracias x tu review espero que te haya gustado Nico... y SIGUE LEYENDO y déjanos otro review ^^ ... o si no ya sabes "querida primita" nos ponemos agresivas jajaja XDDD chauu =**

**_Merodeadora_Chii:_** Hola, gracias x tu review.... obvio que nos dedicaremos  ron y hermione... es la mejor pareja del siglo XDD pero en este capitulo la inspiración nos jugo una mala pasada y nos salimos del tema ^^ aunque no tanto xq también tiene algo que ver con lo que pasara mas adelante... vuelan muchas ideas x nuestra cabeza XD... y no, no sé si nos dedicaremos a un Harry-Ginny..... creo que será un Draco-Ginny, espero que también te guste y sigas el fic chauu...

**_Lolit:_** Hola!! gracias x tu review... acá no hablamos del libro.. como ya dije antes, la inspiración nos llego y nos desviamos un poco del tema.. aun q esto sirve para lo que pasara mas adelante ^^.... ya ves pq Malfoy anda ahí... y conversando con Ginny?? O_o.. sigue leyendo y nos dejas otro review =P chauuu


	7. Libros y coqueteos

"Lo que la vida nuca pensó dar"

****

****

Hola!!!!!! Aquí estamos de nuevo!! Como prometimos...En este capi hay mucho mas Hermione-Ron!!! Que hermosura jejeje...bueno espero que les guste los dejo leyendo, y no se olviden de dejar reviews!! Hagan click en ese hermoso y glorioso botoncito que hay abajo...para escribir un reviews ^^...los dejamos leyendo!!

Ah... casi nos olvidamos, este capi va dedicado especialmente a **Lil Granger **y **Merodeadora_Chii**, nuestras fieles dejadoras de reviews!! Gracias, bueno y también va dedicado a todas las que nos dejaron reviews!!!

Ahora si los dejamos leyendo!!

****

****

****

****

**Capitulo 7:**  Libros y coqueteos

A la mañana siguiente, la chica de cabellos enmarañados se despertó muy temprano, eran las 7:30 de la mañana. Estaban en pleno verano, por lo que, el calor entraba fuertemente por la ventana.

Hermione, se levanto sonriendo - "es un hermoso día" – pensó para si misma – "Un día perfecto para ir a dar un paseo con Harry, Ginny, y.......Ron."

El recuerdo del pelirrojo la hizo sonreír. Que lindo se veía cuando se enfadaba... o cuando reía...  "Pero que estas pensando" - se reprocho Hermione -  "Es solo tu amigo, igual que Harry" se decía cada rato, mas no lograba convencerse. 

- ¿Por qué pienso a cada rato en su hermosa sonrisa o en que estará haciendo? – murmuraba Hermione para sí misma – Genial! Ahora hablo sola, sí que estas loca Hermione Granger!! Sigue así y jamás conseguirás un novio – Todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras miraba por la ventana...

Hermione hace tiempo que pensaba en Ron de una forma diferente pero, se negaba a aceptarlo y se repetía a sí misma que era solo su amigo, como Harry.

- ¿Cómo voy a pensar a cada rato en su pelo, su sonrisa, la manera en que me hace enfadar? De seguro solo estoy confundida y ese "sentimiento", si así se puede llamar, pronto desaparecería – trataba de convencerse inútilmente. (N/A: que creen Uds.???!?!?!!!? XDDDD)

- ¿Y si no desaparece? – Decía una vocecita en su cabeza – ¿si realmente sientes algo mas que amistad?

- "Ah, no, no, no...es mi amigo. Aparte que saco, si para él no soy mas que la amiga sabelotodo con la que le gusta pelear o conversar.....solo una amiga"- pensaba cada vez mas confundida – "pero, entonces porque es el siempre el que me defiende cuando me ofenden, el que se preocupa si me pasa algo, el que se encarga de hacerme sonreír con sus sonrisas, será.... NO, NO, NO Hermione!! Ya estas delirando. Seguro Ron se fijaría en ti, por favor HERMIONE ATERRIZA!!"- pensaba con pena mientras miraba el hermoso día que comenzaba...

            Se encontraba en sus mejores pensamientos cuando una lluvia de cojines calló encima de ella. Ginny había despertado y se encontraba revolcándose de la risa en su cama por la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.

            Hermione no le dio mucho tiempo para seguir riendo ya que, rápidamente se paso y la guerra de cojines comenzó... Todo era risas y cojinazos hasta que a Ron y Harry se les ocurrió la brillante idea de entrar a despertarlas.

            Ron abrió la puerta de golpe con toda intención de gritar y asustarlas cuando un almohadón directo en su cara lo dejo con las ganas. Harry había comenzado a reírse de su amigo. Pero esto no duro mucho ya que instantáneamente otro cojín le llego directo en la cara. Ambas chicas se retorcían de la risa viendo las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos.

            Una guerra de cojines entre los 4 comenzó. Ron no paraba de tirar cojines a Hermione, hasta que  ambos tropezaron y cayeron quedando Hermione sobre Ron. Sus caras estaban muy cerca y ambos visiblemente sonrojados. Ni Harry ni Ginny se habían dado cuenta de esta situación ya que estaban muy ocupados lanzándose cojines.

"¿Qué hago?, su cara tan cerca... como me gustaría besar esos labios.. pero.. ¿Qué pasa si ella se enoja?" - Pensaba Ron sin saber que hacer...

"Es mi amigo pero.. lo quiero. ¿Y sí el no a mí?.. esos labios... esos ojos, como me gustaría perderme en ellos... – pensaba a su vez Hermione mirándolo directamente a los ojos...

De pronto Ron, quien parecía hipnotizado, volvió en sí y la miro son una sonrisa coqueta. Agarro una almohada y se la paso por la cara. Ambos comenzaron a pegarse cojinazos hasta que Harry y Ginny, quienes ya habían dejado la guerra, los miraban con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. 

Hermione y Ron, al darse cuenta que ambos los estaban mirando y que se encontraban ambos tirados en el piso con Hermione tirada sobre Ron se sonrojaron  de sobremanera y se pararon rápidamente sin dejar de mirarse. Harry y Ginny solo reían por lo bajo...

          Luego de vestirse, bajaron a tomar desayuno. Ron y Hermione aún se sonrojaban al cruzar sus miradas por lo sucedido en la guerra de almohadas.

Draco no apareció por ningún lado. Ginny supuso que aún debía de estar durmiendo ya que se habían quedado hasta tarde conversando (N/A: se nos alargo la conversa, ahora déjenlo dormir!!!^^)

Los señores Weasley habían salido muy temprano – cosa que no era muy habitual en las vacaciones – les habían dejado una nota, en ella decía que podrían salir a pasear por el callejón pero a las 2 se juntarían para el almuerzo.

Salieron a caminar. Fueron a la tienda de mascotas ya que, Hermione quería comprar una lechuza.

- No era que querías tanto a Crookshanks? – dijo Ron por fin rompiendo el hielo entre los dos, volviendo la confianza de amigos.

- Si, pero por muy lindo y cariñoso que sea mi gatito, no me sirve para llevar correspondencia.

- Creo que tienes razón -  Dijo Ron

            Ya dentro de la lechuzería. Ron pregunto:

- Y que te parece esta? – dijo mostrando una hermosa lechuza – es muy bonita y se ve muy inteligente... tal como la dueña – agrego guiñándole un ojo. La lechuza picoteó cariñosamente la mano de Ron que la acariciaba – y muy cariñosa... - agrego

- Esta bonita, preguntemos cuanto cuesta, que milagro Ron, le caes bien – dijo Hermione sacándole la lengua como una niña pequeña...

- ¿Estas insinuando que no soy simpático? – continuo el juego Ron poniendo cara de cordero degollado

- Ohh si que eres simpático Ronnie - dijo Hermione tocándole la punta de la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice y guiñándole un ojo

- Si, si, no puedes negar que soy irresistible – agrego Ron con una sonrisa

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

- Vaya, cuando se dejaran de coquetear esto dos... creo que estamos puro tocando el violín acá (N/A: Para los que no entienden la expresión, quiere decir sobrando o de decoración al momento romántico XDD!!) – Dijo Harry mirando a Ginny

- Que tal si vamos por un helado, no creo que noten nuestra ausencia – Dijo riendo esta

            Harry y Ginny se fueron a la heladería mientras Ron y  Hermione seguían con su juego, o más bien...  coqueteo??? Hasta que llegaron donde la cajera.

- Disculpe señorita, cuanto cuesta esta lechuza?? – pregunto Hermione, era una lechuza cafés claro con un toque de café oscuro en sus alas, y el pecho blanco como la nieve. (N/A: muy bonita!!!XDD)

- Esa...  ehm... señorita creo que ha elegido la mas cara, esta lechuza viene de América y es una de las mejores, muy rápidas, fieles e inteligentes. – respondió la señorita.

- No se preocupe señorita, solo díganos cuanto, por favor. – interrumpió Ron.

- Son 50 galeones – respondió la cajera un poco dudosa

- Te gustó Hermione? – pregunto Ron mirándola a los ojos

- Si, es muy linda...pero 50 galeones, no la llevo, es mucho – dijo Hermione dando la vuelta, pero Ron la tomo del brazo

- La llevamos, señorita – dijo Ron, dirigiéndose a la cajera.

- Que?! Que?! Que?! O_o – logro articular Hermione – Ron, son 50 galeones, no puedo gastar eso en una lechuza, tengo otras cosas que comprar!! Definitivamente, no lo puedo pagar!

- Yo si, tengo unos ahorros, te la regalo....

- No, eso sí que no! , no vas a gastar tus ahorros en una lechuza para mí!

- Quieras o no te la voy a regalar, vamos Hermione no seas tan alegona por una ves en tu vida – Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

- Creo que no te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión – sonrió Hermione – pero te propongo un trato, yo pago la mitad y tú la otra, sí? – propuso Hermione

- Esta bien, es un trato – Respondió Ron

- Bueno, creo que la cambiare de jaula entonces – Respondio la cajera interrumpiendo las sonrisas y miradas que venían por parte de ambos adolescentes. 

- Sí, por favor – Dijeron ambos al unísono.

- Vaya, que buen novio que tiene señorita, muy buena persona y muy guapo por cierto – dijo la cajera al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

- Ehhh... Gracias, pero no es mi......

- Muchas gracias – dijo Ron levemente sonrojado sin dejar que Hermione terminara de hablar.

La cajera les sonrió y ambos salieron de la tienda con la lechuza.

- Dónde se habrán metido Harry y Ginny? – Pregunto ron con el ceño fruncido (N/A: media hora después se dan cuenta!!! jejeje XDDDD)

- A lo mejor están en la heladería, donde estuvimos ayer....vamos para allá. – Sugirió Hermione.

            Se dirigieron a la heladería, donde se encontraron con Harry y Ginny, quienes conversaban animadamente.

- Hasta que aparecen, el par de tortolitos – dijo Ginny al verlos llegar, guiñándoles un ojo

- Y esa lechuza? – Pregunto Harry al ver a ambos amigos sonrojados luego del comentario de Ginny.

- Te gusta?, Ron me la regalo, No esta hermosa? – pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Bueno, en realidad fue 50% y 50% . Corrigió Ron.

             Siguieron conversando hasta que decidieron ir a la biblioteca para averiguar algo sobre el libro, ya que según Hermione Lo habían dejado de lado. Iban saliendo de la heladería cuando Hermione se detiene.

- Que pasa Hermione? – pregunto Ginny, los tres la veían con cara de O_o.

- Olvide agradecerte el regalo, Ron – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Ahh...no te preocu.... – pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que Hermione se le había lanzado a los brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Muchas gracias – Agradeció Hermione – eres el mejor amigo que podría tener, te quiero mucho.

- Yo también Herm, yo también... – Dijo Ron sonriendo y pensando "no sabes cuanto Hermi, no sabes cuanto." 

Hermione le dio una beso en la mejilla – dejando a un Ron muy sonriente, como si estuviera en la luna (N/A: no se nos ocurrió nada mas!!XDDDD) – y siguieron caminando como si nada mientras Harry y Ginny se dirigían miradas divertidas, y a la vez de interrogación.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y comenzaron a buscar libros donde creían que podría haber algo sobre antigüedades o magia antigua.

            Ron llevaba 3 libros, 2 de historia de magia y magos antiguos, y uno de quidditch. Hermione llevaba 2, la historia de hogwarts – no sabia porque pero creía que ahí podría encontrar una pista interesante – y los misterios de hechizos a través de los años.

            Harry y Ginny demoraron un poco mas en encontrar algo que les pareciera relacionado con el tema. Ginny se llevo 3 libros, 2 sobre magia, antigüedades, hechizos etc. y uno que se titulaba Chicas y chicos a través de la adolescencia y como entender y reaccionar - Harry y Ron estañaron en carcajadas al verlo, pero ella y Hermione se veían muy serias, a si que callaron – Harry llevo 3, uno de quidditch y otros 2 que le parecía que podía haber algo.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ginny estaba algo preocupada, Draco no había aparecido en todo el día "donde se habrá metido?" pensaba "Pero porque me tengo que preocupar yo de el, por favor, es MALFOY!" se reprocho.

Volvieron al caldero choreante y se sentaron a investigar mientras se tomaban una cervezas de mantequilla.

- Están seguros que hay algo en estos libros – Pregunto Harry ya cansado de buscar.

- No, pero tenemos que buscar, hay que intentarlo al menos – Respondio Hermione como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- Ayy!!! No puedo creer que estoy leyendo un libro en vacaciones!! Que crimen! Alguien pellízqueme! – Se quejo Ron bostezando. 

- Que quejumbroso... Sigue buscando y antes terminaras – Respondio Hermione sonriéndole.

- A su orden mi señora – Respondio Ron haciéndole un gesto militar – por cierto – agrego – muy linda mi general – y sonrió. Hermione solo le sonrió, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Hey! Dejen sus coqueteos para mas tarde – Dijo Ginny haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran – y escuchen esto...** Antiguamente, en la época de los magos oscuros (en el siglo V antes de cristo) , donde la magia negra era permitida, los siete magos mas sabios se reunieron, quienes sabían que llegaría el día en que los magos tenebrosos se revelarían. Se reunieron para esconder la mas poderosa de las magias. Ellos luego de años de estudio, la habían descubierto. Sabían cuanto podría ayudar, pero también cuanto daño haría si caía en malas manos. Decidieron esconderlo, creando un libro dónde escondieron todos los secretos de ella.  Este no era un libro cualquiera, sino que se necesitaban ciertos conocimientos para ser capaces de entender y revelar la magia en el guardada. Para asegurarse que nunca nadie descubriera el secreto del libro lo escondieron con varios hechizos por miles de años. Los conocimientos necesarios para poder entender y leer el libro los dividieron en 7. Aprendiendo así cada uno, una parte sin saber, por supuesto, las de los otros. Cada uno de ellos se encargaría de esconder su parte, transformándolo de la manera que quisiera, sin decírselo a nadie mas.** ****

Ginny terminó de leer y vio que todos la miraban con la boca abierta. La primera en reaccionar fue Hermione:

- Ahora ya sabemos que los conocimientos para tener el poder de la magia contenida en libro que robo Voldemort – dijo Hermione pensando "si, si lo dije" mientras le sonreía a Ron – se encuentran divididos en 7 y de 7 formas o personas.

- Genial, mas complicaciones. Pero esto, en que nos ayuda? – Pregunto Harry revolviéndose los cabellos, los cuales por cierto no podían estar mas desordenados (N/A: XDDDD).

- Tal ves si buscamos mas información sobre esta época, podríamos averiguar algo sobre estos 7 magos, el tipo de magia que contiene el libro, o incluso el tipo de magia con que escondieron los secretos del libro – Dijo Ron sorprendido por su idea de "leer mas libros".

- Si, mañana iremos a ver a la biblioteca, si es que no logramos encontrar nada acá – Apoyo felizmente Hermione.

- Yo y mi bocota – Maldijo Ron por lo bajo.

- Bueno al menos ya sabemos algo, ahora ordenemos estos libros antes que lleguen papa y mama y empiecen a interrogarlos – Sugirió Ginny.

Ya todo ordenado y terminado sus cervezas de mantequilla, mientras esperaban a los señores Weasley que no tardarían en llegar, apareció Malfoy (N/A: ya lo extrañaban??....pues nosotras si!! ^^ XDDD)

            Malfoy entro como siempre, con su aire de autosuficiencia. Traía unos pantalones grises y una polera verde oscuro, su atuendo le quedaba a la perfección con sus ojos grises, y su pelo como siempre con 1 kilo de gomina.

- Ya esta el cuarteto de inútiles nuevamente reunido... ¿tienen un club o algo así como reuniones diarias para estupideces? – pregunto con su tono agrio y su sonrisa malévola.

- Si habitualmente nos reunimos todos los días, pero, lo siento, no hay cupo para ti. Aparte estas estupideces son muy inteligentes comparado con las tuyas y  tus guardaespaldas, a si que no creo que encajarías, lo siento – respondió Ron usando su tono irónico.

- Ahora, Malfoy, si nos disculpas, no tenemos tiempo para perder con tigo. Si es muy importante, que dudo de ti, tendrás que avisar con tiempo a ver si tenemos u espacio en la agenda para ti, lo cual DUDO! – terminó Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

- Vaya, vaya, los hermanitos Weasley tienen algo que decir... por suerte no cobran por hablar, o si no ni para un Hola les alcanzaría – se burlo Malfoy

            Ron, quien ya estaba rojo de furia, iba a comenzar a golpearlo, pero Ginny lo detuvo y dijo:

- Si bueno, lastima que por el momento es gratis, y no creo que vayan a cobrarnos por decir algo tan simple como ERES UN IDIOTA SIN VIDA, MALFOY a si es que acostúmbrate a escucharnos – Termino Ginny con un tono agrio y enojado. Quien de creía que era ese Malfoy para venir a insultar a su familia de esa forma.  

- Vaya cara rajada, te recomendaría que cuides el carácter de tu novia – Dijo Malfoy

- Cállate Malfoy, y ándate de aquí que el aire ya apesta... y Harry no es mi novio! – Dijo Ginny ya mas enojada.

- Te gustaría pobretona – Respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa triunfante, pensando que ya había ganado (N/A: que equivocado estaba! XDDDD)

- ¿Celoso Malfoy? – Pregunto Ginny, esta vez sin su tono agrio, sino mas bien con una mirada coqueta.

- Ya quisieras Weasley... Bueno, pobretones, sangre-sucia, cara rajada, no tengo tiempo para seguir discutiendo, y menos con una niña – Dijo Malfoy dirigiendo la ultima frase a Ginny – Me voy.

- Oh... que bien, nadie te invito a si es que nadie te extrañara tampoco – soltó Hermione ya harta de que la llamara sangre-sucia.

            Al tiempo que Draco salió, los señores Weasley llegaron. Almorzaron normalmente, y, mas que lo intentaron, no lograron sacarles ningún tipo de información sobre los últimos acontecimientos, la orden o el libro, tampoco podrían preguntar, ya que, se supone que ellos no habían escuchado nada.

- Volveremos a la casa esta tarde, pasaremos ahí la semana antes del inicio de las clases – anuncio el señor Weasley – los gemelos están ocupados con su tienda, a si es que se quedaran acá.

            Todos asintieron y subieron a empacar.

            Todos pensaron en como harían para devolver los libros a la biblioteca ahora que se iban. Tendrían que sacar una copia mágica a lo que habían encontrado e ir a devolverlos, pero, los señores Weasley no los dejarían salir, ya que estaban por irse. Ni pensar en mostrarles los libros, ya que comenzaría en interrogatorio.

Se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron que Ginny haría su maleta y la de Hermione, y Harry haría da de él y la de Ron. Ron y Hermione saldrían hacía la biblioteca a devolver los libros, y hacer una opia mágica de lo que habían encontrado. Eso si que tendrían que volver rápido, sin que los señores Weasley notaran su ausencia.

 Ron y Hermione bajaron rápidamente para que nadie lo notara, se fueron corriendo a  la biblioteca. Cuando llegaron ambos se detuvieron a tomar aire.

Entraron a la biblioteca y devolvieron los libros a la bibliotecaria, una señora de edad con cara simpática que los miraba como si recordara viejos tiempos. Le pidieron una copia mágica de la información, pero tuvieron que esperar ya que la señora de las copias mágicas  estaba ocupada.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Herm?, Tenemos que volver rápido, antes de que se les ocurra irse – Decía Ron mas para sí mismo que para Hermione, con un tono visiblemente preocupado.

- No sé, bueno pero si llegaremos, y si no, tendremos que inventar una mentira piadosa – Respondió Hermione en un tono que Ron encontró demasiado exagerado, considerando que ella era siempre la que TENIA que respetar las reglas.

- Si tú lo dices... – Agregó el pelirrojo medio distraído

- ¿Y que haremos mientras esperamos? – Preguntó Hermione aburrida del silencio de Ron, quien parecía en otro mundo.

- ¿¿Mmm?? ¿Cómo? ah..ah..Si, si – Dijo Ron aterrizando – Bueno se me ocurren varias cosas – Agregó con una sonrisa burlona pero a la vez un poco sonrojado por su respuesta.

- ¿Ah sí? – siguió el juego Hermione - ¿Cómo que señor Weasley?

- Mmm... muchas, pero no se las diré a una señorita tan bella y simpática como usted

Vamos, dime, ¿Y si te doy una recompensa? – Pregunto Hermione

- Depende, ¿Cómo que tipo de recompensa? – Continuó Ron con su sonrisa coqueta.

            Hermione sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego otro un poco mas cerca de los labios, lo cual hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, aunque esto, ya no parecía importar.

- Mmm... Si, me gusto la recompensa – Dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ni Snape podría haber quitado.

- Entonces... ¿Qué tenias en mente?

- No te lo diré... mejor no te lo digo.

- Hey! ¡Eso no es justo! Yo te di la recompensa, ahora tienes que darme algo a cambio – Dijo Hermione tratando de parecer ofendida.

- Mmmm... no te diré lo que tenía en mente, pero, ya que insistes te daré algo a cambio – Dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo, y sin mas, le dio un corto pero tierno beso en los labios, lo cual hizo que ambos se sonrojaran de sobremanera. (N/A: el sonrojo ya es algo habitual!! XDDDD)

- Buena no estuvo mal la recompensa después de todo – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, lo que los hizo reír.

            Estuvieron un rato con sus ya habituales coqueteos, ya habían olvidado, lo rápido que tenían que volver. (N/A: Y quien no!!! XDDD ^^)

          Al rato apareció una la señora de las copias y se las entregó con una sonrisa.

- Aquí tienen chicos – Dijo la señora sonriendo – Ah, que linda pareja hacen, sus padres deben estar felices – Agregó en un murmullo pero que ambos alcanzaron a oír sonrojándose (N/A: nuevamente XDD)

- Ehh... Gracias – Dijeron ambos recordando con la palabra padres que debían volver.

Salieron y volvieron corriendo, iban entrando cuando vieron al señor Weasley que bajaba con la maletas, para dejarlas cerca de la chimenea. Se escondieron detrás de la puerta.

            Al minuto el señor Weasley fue a la parte de atrás con el dueño y ambos entraron rápidamente antes de que alguien los viera pero...

- ¿Escondiéndose de alguien parejita de perdedores? – se escucho la voz de Malfoy

- Cállate Malfoy – Dijeron ambos, al tiempo que subían las escaleras. "Al parecer esta de moda decir que somos pareja... aunque no me desagrada del todo" Pensaban ambos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Dónde se habían metido? – Se escucho a Ginny mientras prácticamente los arrastraba a la habitación.

- ¡Nos tenían preocupados! – Dijo Harry sin poder evitar su sonrisa burlona.

- La señora de las copias se demoró – Explicó Ron sonrojado, por la risa de Harry, recordando el último "juego" con Hermione.

- Oh, si, si como no – Dijeron Harry y Ginny mirándose burlonamente – Ahora vamos que papá nos esta esperando.

            Todos bajaron excepto Ginny que estaba cerrando las habitaciones. Iba a bajar cuando escucho a alguien decir:

- Se van tan rápido los pobretones – Dijo Draco Malfoy con una voz de asco como siempre.

- Bueno depende a que llames pobretones – Dijo Ginny mirándolo con ira – si hablas de dinero, si somos nosotros, y si, nos vamos. Pero si hablas de pobreza familiar, de amor y cariño, creo que nosotros somos millonarios Malfoy, no como otros – Termino recalcando el no como otros. (N/A: golpe bajo para Draco ^^)

            Malfoy se quedo sin palabras, no podía creer que una niña hiciera que el Gran Draco Malfoy se quedara sin insultos.

- Lo que tu digas... no sabes ni lo que dices – Dijo Malfoy, ya que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir.

- Veo que el Gran Draco Malfoy se quedó sin insultos – le sonrió burlonamente, dando madia vuelta dejando a Draco con la boca abierta.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Los Weasley, Harry y Hermione viajaron por polvos Flu, llegaron a la madriguera, ya solo faltaba una semana para que empezara una nuevo año lleno de sorpresas aventuras y... romance??? 

//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\

****

****

**Notas de las autoras:******

****

****

Hola!! Que tal???? A nosotras personalmente nos gusto este capi ^^....espero que a Uds. también..Y no se olviden de dejar reviews!!! ^^

Como prometimos, en este capi hay mucho Hermione&Ron ^^

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**HG: **Gracias por tu review!! ^^ Bueno, en este capi hay mas acción de Hermione&Ron, como lo pediste!! Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, y gracias por tu review nuevamente!!^^

**Lil Granger: **Que bueno que te haya gustado!! En este capi hay mas accion de Hermione y Ron!! Espero que te guste... Una cosa, Chi_ks esta formado de PaMe_LiTa y Poly-14... Tus fics me encantan!! (Poly-14), actualizarlos... sigue leyendo el nuestro ^^, Chao!

**Merodeadora_Chii:** Gracias por tu reviews!! A nosotras también nos encantas los reviews!! ^^ (A quien no??) Estoy de acuerdo en que Draco debería ser amable, pero la gente no cambia de un día para otro! jeje, y además es muy lindo así ^^... bueno en fin Gracias por tu reviews y espero que este capi te haya gustado!! ^^ De nada por el r/r!! ^^


	8. Love is in the air L'amour est dans l'ai...

_By Chi_ks___

¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Aquí estamos de nuevo!! Esperamos que les guste este capi, gracias por los reviews, y ¡¡no se olviden de dejarnos mas!! ^^

_"Lo que la vida nunca pensó dar"_

**Capítulo 8: **     "Love is in the air... l'amour est dans l'air"****

****

****

****

****

Era una calurosa mañana de agosto, solo faltaban 2 días para el termino de las vacaciones. Ya habían comprado todo lo necesario, estaban listos, pero aún quedaban 2 días, ¿Qué hacer?

Estaban los cuatro sentados en el jardín de la madriguera, habían conversado y reído toda la mañana, ya no sabían que hacer...

- ¿Qué podemos hacer hoy? – preguntó un chico de cabello azabache con la mirada fija en el pasto como si fuera lo más interesante que existe...

- ¿Qué tal si practicamos Quidditch? – sugirió Ron a lo cual Harry y Ginny sonrieron y asintieron. Sólo una chica no sonreía: Hermione Granger

- Si ustedes quieren jueguen, yo no soy buena con la escoba – dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada

- Vamos Hermione somos 3, no se puede jugar con un numero impar – Dijo Ron poniendo cara de pena y suplica haciendo un pucherito, para ver si se animaba a jugar.

- Te dije, no soy buena... odio volar. dijo Hermione – es mi peor clase, siempre saco malas calificaciones

- Pero Herm, esto te podría ayudar a mejorarle – sonrió Harry – además, tu nunca tienes malas calificaciones

- Porfi Mione – dijo Ginny con voz de suplica, haciendo reír a Hermione ya que la pelirroja ponía la misma cara que Ron.

            Hermione rió antes este escenario, los tenia en sus manos. El juego dependía de ella... sonrió... y dijo:

- Esta bien, pero les aviso que soy un asco volando – sonrió al tiempo que se paraba – Ah, y me deben una

            Todos se pararon, Ron se acerco a Hermione y le dijo al oído, un poco sonrojado:

- Te veras hermosa volando, como siempre – luego sin esperar respuesta dirigiéndose a Harry y Ginny preguntó - ¿Cómo van a ser los equipos?

            Harry y Ginny se miraron divertidos y dijeron al unísono:

- Ustedes contra nosotros!!!! ESTÁN PERDIDOS! – y se fueron a buscar sus escobas riendo.

- Si, si vamos Ron, mostrémosles que también nosotros podemos jugar!!. – dijo Hermione con alegría.. La idea de jugar un rato ya no le parecía tan mala después de todo...  (N/A: bueno si se juega con Ron.....=P)

- Prepárense para perder – gritaron Harry y Ginny – no les tendremos piedad!!

- En sus sueños – respondieron Ron y Herm

            Comenzaron el juego, era un juego amistoso pero ninguno se iba a dejar ganar (N/A: ni tontos jajaja XDDD)

            Llevaban 10 minutos de juego. Harry y Ginny iban ganando. Los buscadores del equipo de Gryffindor eran muy buenos con la escoba. Aunque Ginny sólo era el reemplazo de Harry, ya que Umbridge lo había suspendido del equipo el año pasado, era muy buena volando.

            Hermione jugaba mejor de lo que ellos esperaban. Sólo le faltaba un poco de práctica. Incluso metió unos cuantos goles...

            El juego terminó. Harry y Ginny ganaron pero no por mucho. Ron y Herm les dieron trabajo.

- Ganamos!!!! – Gritaron Harry y Ginny abrazándose y sacándoles la lengua a los otros 2 al mismo tiempo.

- Por poco. Les costo así es que no presuman tanto – Dijo Ron guardando su escoba

- Esperen la revancha. Ya verán – Sonrió Hermione

            Guardaron todas las cosas y siguieron discutiendo sobre el partido. Luego entraron a la casa.

- Te dije que no sabía volar y no me hiciste caso – le alegó Hermione a Ron

- Vuelas bien Mione. Además, el placer fue mío por tener a tan linda chica de compañera – le sonrió coquetamente

            Hermione se sonrojo y le sonrió ampliamente. Ginny miro a Harry con cara de esto ya se esta haciendo muy normal y ambos les sonrieron burlonamente.

            Se sentaron a tomar el té. Todos tenían mucha hambre a causa del juego. Harry y Ron comian como por 10, es verdad que habian crecido mucho y ambos eran bastante más altos que Hermione y Ginny pero aún así era impresionante como comían (N/A: como nuestros primos jeje quitenles la comida....). Ron era más alto que Harry.

- Buenas Buenas!!! – se escucharon dos voces que entraban en la casa de golpe.

- George!!! Fred!! – dijo Ron parándose y sonriendo

- Hermanito!! – dijeron ambos- como has crecido, no crees Fred?? – continuó hablando George

- Sí, antes era tan sólo un bebé – siguió con la broma Fred poniendo cara de nostalgia – y no lo hemos visto crecer..

- Se ha convertido en todo un muchacho – termino George limpiándose una lágrima...

- Uds. no cambian... ¬¬'... – decía Ron entre las risas de todos...

- Harry!!! Si que has crecido amigo... – saludo George cambiando de tema

- Y Hermione!!! , si que consigues mas de un novio este año – le guiñó un ojo Fred haciendo que Ron frunciera el entrecejo por le comentario.

- Y yo no existo? – intervino Ginny tratando de parecer ofendida aunque no podía reprimir la risa...

 Claro!! – dijo Fed ahogandola con un abrazo – Tu también estás muy bonita...

- Tendremos que poner ojo. Ron, estas a cargo de matar a las moscas – dijo George divertido

- No le den ideas, que se las puede tomar muy enserio – rió Hemrione viendo la cara de Ron -  No dejará que nadie le hable siquiera

- Sí, creo que Hermione tiene razón. Este hermanito mio es muy celoso – dijo Ginny riendo con la imagen de Ron espantando a todos sus amigos

- Como con Victor – rió Fred triunfante al ver los sonrojos de Hermione y Ron y las carcajadas de los demas

- Qué tiene que ver Vicky con esto? – preguntó Ron enfadado

- No lo llames así Ron! Es Victor no Vicky! – le corrigió Hermione

- "Se llama Victor Ron, no insultes al amor de mi vida" – dijo Ron imitanto la voz de Hermione. Todos los miraban y trataban de tragarse las carcajadas para ver que sucedía... aunque Harry ya sbaía. Digamos que staba más acostumbrado a las discuciones de ambos. 

- Ya empezaste Ron! Siempre arruiinando todo e imaginando cosas! 

- Yo no imagino nada. No puedes negar que Vicky te gustaba

- Ha pasado 1 año Ron. Ya madura!!!

- Vez que tengo razón. Si te gusta ese Vicky porque no lo aceptas y te vas con él?

- Porque no me gusta aparte tengo 16 años Ron como me voy a ir con el!!!! Ya callate!

- uy verdad ¬¬'... pero acepta que tengo razón

- Estas celoso – dijo Hermione ya enfadada 

- Yo? Celoso? Porfavor – se defendió Ron sonrojandose y todos estallaron en carcajadas ya sin poder aguantar y ambos se sonrojaron dandose cuenta que todos estaban ahí escuchando la pelea...

- Aceptalo Hermione. Nunca madurará – dijo Ginny apoyando a su amiga

- Creo que tienes razón. Cuando madures me avisas Ronald! – dijo enfadada y se fue a la piea de Ginny..

            Todos se quedaron callados por un minuto mirandose unos a otros. Sólo Ron miraba la escalera por donde habia desaparecido Hermione y maldecía por lo bajo.

- Hasta que la hiciste buena Ron – dijo Harry rompiendo el hielo

- No me apoyes tanto amigo - respondio un molesto pelirrojo

- No es eso. Pero tienes qu aceptar que ya te estas pasando con lo de Victor. Nunca pasó nada y bien sabes que a Hermione no le interesa él – dijo Harry marcando el él  para ver si su amigo reaccionaba de una buena vez...

- Si, creo que tienes razón pero aún asi me molesta – dijo ya triste el pelirrojo

- Ella tienes razon hermanito – intervino Ginny. Fred y Georgehabían sido llamados por su mama asi es que tuvieron que abandonar la escena del crimen como dijeron ellos – estas celoso, aceptalo

- No, ella es mi mejor amiga. No estoy celoso. Pero ese Vicky!!

- Discupate con ella Ron y ya deja esa tontería de Victor. Ya paso 1 año!!! – dijo Harry casi suplicante

- Sí, mañana hablaré con ella dijo al fin el pelirrojo

- Que sea mañana o si no, llegarán peliados a Hogwarts. Mañana es el último día de vacaciones -  recordó Ginny

            Al fin decidieron ir a dormir. Mañana sería un largo dñia si Ron y Hermione seguían peliados. 

            Ginny encontro a Hermione dormida e su cama con los ojos rojos. Sin duda, habia estado llorando. A veces le impresionaba lo bruto que Ron podía ser cuando se enojaba y mas aún el efecto que causaba en ella...

/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

A  la mañana siguiente, el chico pelirrojo se despertó temprano. No había ningún ruido en la casa. Vuó su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 6:30 a.m. Se extrañó, ya que el era el ldormilón de la pieza. Harry era el que se levantaba temprano y lo despertaba.

            Pensó en quedarse dormido de nuevo pero no tenía mucho sueño- Uqé iba a hacer a las 6 y media de la mañana despierto! Y en un dá de vacaciones!. Decidió ir al baño bueno, en realidad lo necesitaba (N/A: Todo el mundo tiene que hacer sus necesidades... incluso en los cuentos jaaja XDDD)...

            Se levantó co cuidado tratando de no despertar a Harry aunque en realidad, era imposible. Se vistió con algo simple (N/A: duerme en boxers XDDD *o* ) y salió de la habitación.

Caminó rumbo al baño. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando sintió unos ruidos. Eran solozos que provenían del interior del baño y se sintió culpable. Era Hermione... "que tonto eres Weasley" – pensó Ron...

- Hermione dejame entrar porfavor. Soy yo, Ron – dijo Ron en un tono preocupado, amistoso, calido...

- Andate Ron! Dejame tranquila – Respondio friamente Hermione

- Porfavor Hermi...necesito hablar contigo – insistó Ron recordando que se tenía que disculpar.. bueno no era que lo había olvidado ya que por eso no había dormido tanto...

- Para qué Ron? Para seguir con lo de Vicky - respondio imitando a Ron

- No, porfavor Hermi, juro que no diré nada de eso. No te arrepentirás, porfavor vamos abre la puerta...

            Sin más, el pomo de la puerta dio un giro y la puerta se abrió. Ron entró rapidamente antes que Hermione se arrepintiera. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo. Ya no lloraba pero se le notaban los ojos rojos...

            Ron se sento al lado de ella. La miró y no paraba de culparse. No le gustaba verla llorar y menos sabiendo que era por su culpa.

- Sabes Mione...

- Mione? – lo corto Hermione

- bueno si, con Harry decidimos que Hermione era muy largo asi es que te pusimos Mione o Herm o Hermi...- sonrió Ron viendo que ella sonreía

- Bueno que decías?

- Decía, que a veces todos actuamos como idiotas y decimos cosas sin pensar o saber – comenzaba a explicarse Ron en un tono arrepentido y serio – No soporto estar peliado contigo. Eres mi mejor amiga. La mejor, jamás podría tener otra mejor y te quiero mucho, mucho.

Ya se que he insistido mucho  con lo de Vicky – Hermione lo miro severamente – pedón, con lo de Victor Pero en realidad no sé por qué lo hago. Bueno, si lo sé... pero me niego a aceptarlo...- termino sonrojandose levemente...

- De que hablas Ron? – preguntó Hermione cada vez mas confundida – Qué es lo que no aceptas?

            Ron estaba al rojo vivo. No podía aguantar más. Lo haría ahora o nunca...ya lo había aceptado.. y como dijeron Fred y George, Hermione ya era toda una mujer, una muy bonita por lo demás, y muchos chicos andarían detrás de ella..

            Al imaginarse a Hermione con otor chico ls celos volvieron.. pero esta vez, los contorló y decidió que tenía que hablar..

- Tu sabes Herm... tu eres una chica muy simatica.. y bonita – comenzo Ron sonrojaado – y desde que te vi con Vicky.. bueno Victor.. empeze a sentir... celos... – termino diciendo como si hubiera sido el mayor reto de su vida – Al principio pensé que eran celos de amigo. Por miedo a perder tu amistad por ese... pero Harry, el no sentía lo mismo.. y luego ..

            Hermione sonrió, en realidad, ella había sentido lo mismo por Fleur. Le caía mu mal por el sólo hecho de que Ron babeara por ella por ser una Veela. 

- Pensé que te gustaba Fleur -  dijo Hermioe sin pensar en lo que decía y dándose cuenta demasiado tarde...

- No herm, ella sólome tenía hechizado, era una veela. Pero en realidad Mione, o pienso que tu eres mucho más bonita que ella – le sonrió Ron

- Sabes Ron, cuando tu estabas babeando por ella – dijo enojada al recordaro – yo tambien, bueno... senti celos – dijo en casi un murmullo mas para ella que para Ron pero que este alcanzo a escuchar

            Ambos estaban felices, habian aceptado sus sentimientos indirectamente- Ya llegaria el momento de hacerlo directamente. Algo era algo. Por lo menos ya no seguían enojados.

            Ron tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas y la acarició. La miró como si nunca hubiera visto una (N/A: y eso que el tenia 2 jaja no coments! XDDD)

            Miró a Hermione a los ojos,  comenzó a acercarse. Toda clase de sentimientos pasaban por sus corazones y mentes. Ambos se acercaban esperando el momento que tanto habían soñado.. faltaban solo unos centimetros para que sus labios se tocaran. Sus labios se rozaron tiernamente. Ron iba a hacer el beso mas profundo pero...

- Hay alguien ahí? – se escuchó la voz de Ginny – Necesito usar el baño!! – decía golpeando fuertemente la puerta...

            Ron tenía ganas de matar a su querida hermanita, al igual que Hermione. No tenían otra alternativa que salir. Se miraron a los ojos, aun sonrojados, y abrieron la puerta. Salieron untos y afuera se encontraron con Ginny y los gemelos. Ellos solo esperaban encontrarse con Ginny por lo cual se sonrojaron aún más al imaginarse lo que elos estarían pensando...

            Sin duda, los gemelos rompieron el hielo con sus bromas

- Que hacian alla dentro Ronnie?? – preguntó Fred con una sonrisa picara en el rostro -  no nos habian contado nada... – dijo poniendo voz de ofendido...

- Para cuando es la boda? – Pregunto George en tono inocente – pensar que nuestro propio hermano no nos había invitado – agrego haciendo un gesto tragico y apoyandose en el hombro de Fred...

- Qué boda? – preguntó Harry que venía saliendo de la pieza de Ron. Vió el escenario y sonrió picaramente comprendiendo todo – Y no me habías avisado Ron!, crei que eramos amigos – dijo en ton melodramático siguiendo el juego de los gemelos y secandose una lagrima imginaria del rostro

            Ron y Hermione estaban atónitos. No sabían que decir y para que halar del color de su cara que se ponía cada vez más rojo.

- Qué hace todo le mundo frente a la puerta del baño. – Dijo la señora Weasley que acababa de llegar – todo el mundo a tomar desayuno... Ahora! – agrego al ver que nadie se movia...

Ron nunca había estado tan agradecido con su mamá, si ella no hubiera llegado no sabia que hubiera hecho (N/A : ¡¡Nosotras tampoco!! ^^)

            Todos bajaron a tomar desayuno, menos Ginny que estaba en el baño, Ron y Hermione no se miraban, tenian mucha vergüenza, y mas aún después de los comentarios de los gemelos.

             Luego del termino del desayuno, subiero a bañarse y vestirse, les eseraba una entretenida tarde que ni ellos se esperaban^^...

            Eran las nueve de la mañana, el trio estaba sentado en el living, listos para la revancha de quidditc, y esperando a Ginny que estaba en el baño (N/A: estaba bañandose, mo ha estado toda la mañana!!XDDDD.)

- Preparados para perder por segunda vez?? – dijo Harry sonriendo.

- En tus sueños Potter, ya veras lo que Hermione y yo podemos hacer – dijo Ron orgulloso – Preparence para perder, no te subas tanto el autoestima, te puedes caer de lo alto – djo Ron con un aire de consejero.

- Lo que digan, perosaben que ganaremos, hoy, mañana y siempre, somos los mejores – Dijo Harry bromeando

- Solo preparence, solo preparence – Hablo Hermione al fin

- Sabes porque ganamo Ron? – Pregunto Ginny, que venia bajando por las escaleras – porque nos preocupamos del juego, no de lo linda que se ve Hermione volando – dijo con una sonrisa burlona y a la vez pícara. Alo que hizo que Harry estallara en carcajadas haciendo ambos un choque de manos.

            Ron miró a Ginny con furia, loteralmente la quería matar, bueno como ya era habitual estaba del color de  su cabello, no se le ocurrio nada mejor que decir.

- Agradece que se ve bonita volando, no como OTRAS – dijo Ron rojo de furie y de vergüenza.

- Oh... Gracias Ron yo tambien te quiero – Dijo sarcásticamente Ginny, con un gesto tratando de parecer ofendida.

- Hey Ron, pero si ella tambien se ve bonita volando – Agrego Harry a lo cual Ginny sonrio.

- ¿Porque no se dejan de hablar y empezamos el juego? – sugirió Hermione pensandoque si esto seguía, terminaría mal.

- Buena idea Hermione – Dijo Harry – pero no se deprima al terminar el partido – dijo levantandose con una sonrisa

- Lo que digas Harry, lo que digas – Dijo Hermione ya cansada de la alta autoestima de Harry.

            Se levantaron, tomaron sus escobas y salieron al patio. Todos ya estaban en posicion para comenzar el partido...Comenzaron a jugar. A los 10 minutos del partido estaban empatados con 50 puntos.

            Ya solo faltaban 5 minutos para el fin del partido, Hermione y Ron llevaban 80 puntos; Harry y Ginny llevaban 90 puntos.

            A los 2 minutos Ron metió un gool, por lo tanto, quedaron empatados. Quedaban solo 3 minutos de partido... Hermione tenía la quaffle. Pero tenía que esquivar a Ginny para meter el gool... Ron tiró una bludger contra Ginny, esta tuvo que subir cuantro metros para esquivarla, Hermione aprovechando la situacion, paso por dejabo, teniendo el camino libre. Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando Harry tiró una bludger contra ella. La bludger iba directo a su brazo. Ron vió la bludger y rapidamente se puso delante de Hermione. Ella metió el gool, y la bludger golpeo fuertemente el pecho de Ron, haciendo que este callera al suelo.

            El partido terminó, todos baja ron a donde se encontraba Ron. Estaba consciente, pero se quejaba (N/A: no es para menos!!XDDD.)

- Ron,  Ron, Ron estás bien??!!! – Preguntó una desesperada Hermione – hablame Ron por favor!!

- Ay!! Estoy bien Herm, pero me duele un poco, por cierto Harry nunca has oensado en tomar el puesto de bateador?? – Dijo con una sonrisa. Rió un poco, pero le dolía demasiado.

- Perdon Ron, pero esa bludger estaba calculada para para la mano de Herm, pero tu te pusiste al medio – Dijo Harry con uan sonrisa burlona.

Hermione se sonrojo ante el comentario, pero dijo:

- Uy!! Por eso es que no me gusta este juego!! Es un juego para bestias!!

- Gracias Herm – Dijo sarcasticamente Ginny -  Y no exageres tanto, mi hermano está bien, le han pasado cosas peores. Ayudemoslo a levantarse – Dijo despreocupadamente Ginny

- No, no yo puedo solo – Dijo Ron levantandose con una mueca de dolor, y entrando a la casa. 

            Ron no se habría quedado nada, solo le quedó un moreton, pero no era nada. La señora Weasley le puso una pomada magica y quedó como nuevo.

            De nuevo en el living, Ron acostado en el sillon, con su cabeza en el regazo de Hermione. Harry y Ginny no hacían mas que sonreir pícaramente.

- Ah, por cierto Harry, no nos deprimimos al termino del juego – Dijo con una risa triunfante Hermione

- Ganaron solo por que tienes un salvador Herm – Dijo Ginny pícaramente, a lo que Hermione se sonrojó.

- No busques excusas Ginny, ganamos igual – Dijo Ron sonriendo, en realidad mas por estar con su cabeza en el regazo de Hermione que por haber ganado el juego.

- ¡¡¡¡¡A COMER!!!! – llamo la señora Weasley.

Harry y Ginny obedecieron inmediatamente corriendo hacía el comedor, donde ya estaban los gemelos. Herm  se quedó ayudando a Ron a levantarse.

- Gracias por lo de pa bludger – Dijo Herm con una sonrisa dandole un abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- De nada – Dijo Ron devolviendole el abrazo y dandole un beso en el cabello – Para eso estamos los amigos – dijo dandole otro beso en la mejilla, y guiñandole un ojo.

Esta escena estaba siendo observada por alguien, o algunos... (N/A: copuchentos!! Chismosos!!! Sapuchentos!!! Metidos!!!... que andan mirando..aunque...nosotras tambien mirariamos^^) Se diriguieron al comedor, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, cosa no muy común...

            Luego de cenar, arreglaron sus cosas, baja ron sus baúles y se pusieron sus pijamas.

Luego de conversar y reir un rato, se desearon unas buenas noches. Mañana seria 1 de septiembre. La partida a Hogwarts para un nuevo año de sorpresas y aventuras...y tal vez algo mas...que solo se sabría con el tiempo.

//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\//-*-\\

**HOLA!!!! Que tal??? Esperamos no haberlos desepcionado con este cap^^......esperamos realmente que les haya gustado!!!!!!......ya entraran a hogwarts! Que emocionante...**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir, los dejamos con las respuestas a los reviews!!**

**Merodeadora_Chii:** Que bueno que te haya gustado!!!! Nos da aminos para continuar^^, gracias por tu review!! No agradezcas tanto por la dedicatoria, lo hicimos con gusto!! ...te gustaria que esos juegos fueran para ti eh? Jaja no sabes a cuentas mujeres les gustaria lo mismo!! Pero ese placer es solo para herm^^ por lo menos en este fic^^...espero que te  siga gustando el fic!!!, chao y gracias de nuevo!

**JaNy:** Gracias x tu review!!!!!, que bien que te haya gustado^^, ojala te haya gustado este cap tambien^^, y dejes reviews^___^, en este capi hay Ron&Hermione!! A nosotras tambien nos gusta muxo esta pareja!!!!!, la que ODIAMOS es Harry&Hermione, nose, es como el agua y el aceiteXDDD...y actualiza tu fic tambien poh.... VIVAN LAS CHILENAS!!!XDD (que nacionalista^^)****

**Lil Granger:**  Hola!! Gracias x el review… que bueno que te este gustando la historia XDD nos halagas =)… bueno si aun no tenemos claro pero creo que sera un draco/ginny... a nosotras tb nos gustan los harry/ginny pero creo que no lo haremos asi en este fic... tal vez en otro. Ya q pensamos en empezar otro...quizas... nose..^^ bueno sigue leyendo gracias x seguir nuestro fic espero que te haya gustado este capi... pronto el 9 =P.... como no dedicarte el cap. Si fuiste una de las primeras en dejarnos reviews XDDD...

**HG:** Primero que nada gracias x tomarte el tiempo de dejarnos un review... bueno para que veas los hombres con sus hormonas los jueguitos que hacen ^^...espero que te siga gustando el fic y tb este capi... cualquier cosa nos escribes XD...

**Arwen-Chan:** Gracias x haber leido le fic y dejarnos el review ^^... espero que te guste el capitulo 8.. ya habra mas G&D... nos encanta esa pareja XDD... son tan tiernos...tu fic tb esta muy bueno (dejate querer) esta genial nos encanta !!! gracias espero q  continues leyendo nuestro fic.. bye!! Y actualiza=P...

**Ohjuotaku:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y que lo hayas leido =P aca hay mas ron&hermione y pronto vendra más sobre el libro que aunque ha estado un poco de lado no se nos olvida XDDD... sigue leyendo!! Y actualiza tu fic esta genial ^^

**Coolis17:** Siiii!!! Claro que vendra amor entre Ginny&Draco...hermione y ron.... si creo que pronto se formalizara la cosa... slo hay q esperar a que se decidan jajaja....y harry... bueno ahí estamos viendo.... sorpresa...^^espero que tb te guste este capi....bye =)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_*~Chi_ks~*_**__


	9. El comienzo de un nuevo año

_*~Chi_ks~*_

**"Lo que la vida nunca pensó dar"**

****

****

****

****

**Capitulo 9:**  Comienzo de un nuevo año...

         Los primeros rayos de sol hicieron su aparcion en las ventanas de la Madriguera. Nadie quería despertar, la noche se habia hecho muy corta para todos.

- ¡Arriba, levántense que perderán el tren! – Gritaba la señora Weasley mientras golpeaba las puertas de los cuartos, bajando a preparar el desayuno.

         Al parecer a todos se les había pegado la almohada, ya que ninguno parecía moverse, hasta que en una de las habitaciones, Ron reaccionó (N/A: ¡¡¡¡que milagro!!!!O_O.)

- ¡Harry, Harry, despierta!  - Dijo Ron sacudiendo fuertemente a su amigo, que dormía con una gran sonrisa.

- Si, yo también te quiero... – respondió dormido Harry

- Hey, pervertido, con que... o con quién sueñas? – siguió batiéndolo el pelirrojo pero, al ver que no reaccionaba, y ya que no podía usar magia lo destapo y lo tiro al suelo.

- Auch!! – se quejo Harry mirando a Ron, quien huía rápidamente dela habitación, y con el entrecejo fruncido – Pagarás Weasley!!! – gritó al tiempo que corría tras el pelirrojo.

         Luego de salir corriendo vió que Ron lo miraba con una cara de tramar algo y apuntaba a la habitación de las chicas.

- Y si las despertamos dulcemente - propuso Harry sonriéndole maliciosamente.

- Si, si ellas no van a la ducha..... la ducha vendrá a ellas...- rió Ron

         Ambos fueron al baño y llenaron dos jarras con agua. Entraron silenciosamente a la pieza para no despertarlas. "Que linda se ve dormida" – pensó Ron mirando embobado a Hermione...

         "Que divertidas se ven durmiendo... Ginny con esa cara de angel... quién lo diría..." – pensaba Harry sonriendo al recuerdo de su amiga pelirroja.

- Vamos, a la cuenta de tres -  dijo Ron parándose al lado de Hermione que dormía plácidamente...

- Listo, uno....dos...... – Contó Harry al lado de la pelirroja...

- TRES! – gritaron al unísono dejando caer el agua de las jarras sobre las chicas dejándolas empapadas.

- AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! – gritaron ambas (N/A: quién no, como esa forma de despertar... o_O)

         Ron y Harry estallaron en carcajadas y salieron corriendo de la habitación. Por supuesto las chicas corrieron detrás llegando a la cocina donde se encontraban los gemelos y la señora Weasley. 

- Vaya Ginny, Hermione – dijo George riendo – generalmente uno se ducha sin pijama...

- Creo que se tomaron muy enserio lo de apurarse – logró decir Fred mientras se retorcía de la risa

- Muy graciosos – dijeron Ginny y Hermione mirando a Harry y Ron quienes reían y agradecían que las miradas no mataran...

- Vamos, vayan a ducharse que Arthur no tardará en llegar

         Ginny y Hermione subieron a ducharse, aunque ya estaban empapadas, pero sin antes echarles una mirada de odio y murmurar "las pagarán" a Harry y Ron quienes seguían riendo...

|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º| 

            Luego de vestirse y tomar desayuno, comenzaron a subir sus baules al auto nuevo de los Weasley gracias a un aumento del Ministerio. Se despidieron de los gemelos, ellos trabajarían en su tienda en el callejon Diagon y abrirían una, si es que les iba bien, en Hogsmade.

         El camino a King Cross fue silencioso, todos iban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Las únicas voces eran las del señor Weasley y la señora Weasley que conversaban en clave, por lo que el resto sólo miraba confundido o simplemente no escuchaban.

         Llegaron a la estación  y comenzaron a bajar las cosas. No había mucha gente por lo que supusieron que habían llegado temprano, pero aún así, entrarían al Anden 9 ¾ para llegar temprano.

- Veremos al nuevo profesor de DCAO... me pregunto quien será – decía emocionada Ginny

- Pero bueno, cualquiera será mejor que la del año pasado... – recordó con asco Harry...

- Y al parecer, habrá que elegir un nuevo capitán y jugadores del equipo ya que Angelina, Katie y Alicia terminaron, al igual que los gemelos - Dijo Ron ya pensando  en quidditch

- Será todo un nuevo equipo – Siguió el tema de quidditch por primera vez Hermione

- Si, los unicos que quedan son Harry y Ron. Yo sólo era un reemplazo de Buscadora – Dijo Ginny en tono medio tristón

- Pero puedes jugar como golpeador o cazadora – sugirió feliz Harry – asi es que, seguro que quedas....

- Si, creo que me presentare de nuevo – dijo feliz Ginny

- No creo que sea necesario – intervino Ron – tu ya estas en el quipo, sólo cambiarás de puesto

- Ron tiene razón – apoyó Hermione – tu ya estas dentro...

- Bueno eso lo veremos cuando lleguemos – Finalizó Ginny

         Estuvieron harto rato conversando sobre el nuevo año, profesores y en como sería todo.  Y recordando que ese era su penúltimo año en Hogwarts... menos para Ginny claro...

         Al rato, la señora Weasley, quién habia desaparecido, volvió y les dijo que ya podían ir subiendo porque los alumnos estaban llegando.

         Subieron los 3 al tresn, Ginny se fue con unas amigas que habían llegado ya que, aún no quería subir al tren. 

         Luego de que sus amigas habían subido, ella decidió subir antes de quedarse sin lugar pero, escuchó una voz en sus espaldas. 

- Y el club de perdedores, ya no eres miembro? – se escuchó la voz fría de cierto rubio...

- Buenos días a ti también... y no, lo siento, pero nunca he sido miembro de TÚ club... tal vez algún día, pero para ser sincera, tendría que estar muy desesperada – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de desconcierto del rubio y subiendo al tren sin siquiera darle tiempo de responder

- Pagarás Ginny.... ya verás.... nadie deja hablando solo o se burla de Draco Malfoy.... – murmuró el rubio para si mismo mientras subía al tren y se reunía con sus guardaespaldas

         Ginny, luego de subir, se fue al compartimiento de Ron, Hermione y Harry. Entró y les contó su encuentro con Malfoy. Todos estallaron en carcajadas con el solo hecho de imaginarse al rubio.

         El tren partió, estuvieron conversando y comiendo ya que, Harry había invitado cuando pasó el carrito de comida

- Espero que este año haya baile de navidad. No como el año pasado que se suspendió – dijo Hermione 

- Si, ni tuve oportunidad de usar mi túnica nueva que me regalaron los gemelos – apoyó Ron...

- Este año si habrá, espero – sonrió Ginny

- Y creen que las clases de DCAO que teniamos en grupo continuen? – cambió de tema Harry ya que no tenía ganas de hablar del baile...

- No sé, veremos que tal el nuevo profesor – dijo Hermione interesada

- Si, pero creo que podríamos seguir, al menos los que quisieran, ya que aprenderiamos más cosas – Dijo Ron

- Yo creo que deberiamos seguir – dijo Ginny – ojalá Dumbledor lo permita...

- Sobre todo ahora, con voldemort por ahí... ya que el ministro, acepto que ha regresado – dijo con rabia Harry

- Tendremos que conversarlo con el resto de los chicos cuando lleguemos y luego con Dumbledor – sugirió Hermione

         De repente, se oyeron ruidos en el pasillo y la puerta del compartimiento se abrió... 

- Veo que el grupo maravilla está feliz!! – dijo Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente

- Ya te dije que no queriamos unirnos a tu club, preferimos lo de maravilla que ñperdedores. Tal vez en unos años más... – dijo Ginny sonriendo a lo que todos estallaron en carcajadas dejando a un Malfoy enojado pero no se fue, no iba a permitir que una Weasley lo dejara sin palabras de nuevo...

- Cierto que ya perteneces al club Amo a Potter - sonrió con malicia

- Al menos mejor que Amo a Malfoy no crees? – intervino Hermione

- Los gustos de los sangre sucia nunca han sido buenos – se burló Malfoy – sólo hay que ver quién te gusta – dijo mirándo a Ron y dejando a Hermione roja de rabia y vergüenza...

- No vuelvas a llamarla así Malfoy!!!  - intervino Ron amenazante

- Ay, ya salió el novio del año te protegeré soy el mejor Weasley?? – se burló Draco...

- Ya callate Malfoy. Por lo menos tenemos amigos y no tenemos que andar comprándolos... – Dijo Harry con enfado

- Yo no compro a nadie Potter! No es mi culpa que sólo tengas un club por ser cara rajada

- Ya deja de molestar Malfoy. Que no tienes nada más que hacer?, tus guardaespaldas te abandonaron??  - pregunto con una sonrisa inocente Ginny 

- Defendiendo a tu novio Weasley?? – perguntó Draco omitiendo la pregunta de Ginny

- Celoso? – respondió Ginny con una sonrisa coqueta

- Ya quisieras Weasley... bajate un poco la autoestima – respondió Malfoy

- No, así está bien. Ahora si nos disculpas, Adiós – dijo parándose y cerrándole la puerta en la cara mientras le sonreía con malicia...

- Ese Malfoy no se cansa nunca – Bufó Ron. 

- Ya se cansará, confía en mi – Dijo Ginny segura, sin saber exactamente de donde y porque venía esa seguridad.

- Supongo...

- Bueno, chicos, voy a buscar a mis amigas, nos vemos – Dicho esto Ginny giró saliendo del compartimento.

         Ginny salió del compartimento en busca de sus amigas. En el pasillo se hallaba Malfoy, trató de ignmorarlo para no empezar con la común discusión... Pasaba por el lado de Malfoy, cuando la toma del brazo...

- Dije que pagarías, Weasley – Dijo Draco en un tono amenazante – Seguro que cuando te haga pagar le contarás a todo el colegio lo que te conté en el caldero chorreante, no sé ni para qué lo hice.

- No me conoces Malfoy – Dijo Ginny – a lo único que te dedicas cuando me ves es a decirme pobretona y no parar de molestar – Continuó – no me conoces ni un poco.

- Te conozco mas de lo que crees, Ginny – Dijo Draco algo extrañado por haberla llamado Ginny.

- Si no anduvieras siempre con esa máscara, me conocerías – Dijo Ginny – pero como eso arruinaría tu reputación – Continuó – sigue tratandome de pobretona y humillandome – terminó aún extrañada de que Malfoy la hubiera llamado Ginny.

         Ginny continuó su camino para juntarse con sus amigas.

"Te conoceré Ginny, te conoceré" pensó Draco son creer en lo que pensaba (N/A: que irónico no??xDD.)

|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|º-º|

          El trascurso hasta Hogwarts se hizo la nada, llegaron en un dos por tres, el trío se bajo del tren. Ahí estaba Hagrid esperando como cada año, a los alumnos de primero, lo saludaron con un movimeinto de mano y continuaron su camino hacia el gran comedor.

         Ya estaban todos sentados en sus respestivas mesas, esperando a los de primero. Una fila de niños entró al gran comedor, algunos asustados, otros nerviosos, algunos con una sonrisa en la cara...

- Alumnos, démosle la bienvenida a los alumnos de primer año quienes serán seleccionados por el sombrero seleccionador, y llegaran a sus respectivas casas.

El sombrero seleccionó a todos los alumnos de primero. La mayoría, para sorpresa de todos, quedó en  Huffelpuff.

         Luego que la ceremonia hubo terminado, Dumbledore tomó nuevamente la palabra.

- Bienvenidos a su primer curso en Hogwarts el colegio de magia y hechizeria, – Dijo dirigiendose a los alumnos de primero – a los antiguos alumnos también. Las clases darán comienzo mañana. Los prefectos de cada clase les harán llegar sus horarios. Les aviso a los alumnos de primero, que el bosque prohibido, como bien dice su nombre, esta prohibido para todos, aunque también aprovecho de recordarselo al resto de los alumnos. – Continuó fijando la vista en el trio - Dentro de poco se les informará sonbre un taller de duelo. Uno verdadero y serio, no como el de hace 4 años – todos rieron – los encargados serán el profesor Snape y el nuevo profesor de DCAO. No será obligación inscribirse, pero los que lo hagan, tendrán que participar en un torneo que se hará junto con la temporada de Quidditch, que será pronto.

         Se escucharon vitoreos y gritos de emoción por lo que el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que pedir silencio para poder continuar.

- El profesor de DCAO, como ya habrán notado, no se encuentra en el salon, la conocerán – se escucharon rumores por todo el salon – si, la ya que es una mujer. Bueno como iba diciendo, la conocerán mañana al inicio de sus clases ya que por motivos personales no pudo encontrarse aquí hoy. Bueno y sin más que decir, sean bienvenidos, les deseo un muy buen año a todos y... ¡¡¡que comience el banquete!!!

         Cientos y cientos de platos aparecieron en cada mesa. Todos comían felices, por la comida, y por encontar a los viejos amigos.

- Y quién creen que será la nueva profesora? – Pregunto Dean al tiempo que se echaba comida a la boca.

- No sé, peroe spero que no sea nada parecida a la Umbridge – Dijo Ron con disgusto

- No lo creo – Dijo Hermione – El ministerio  ya acepto la verdad y a Dumbledore como director nuevamente – Continuó – a sí es que no hay motivos para que no contrate a alguien que él elija.

- Bueno creo que Hermione tiene razón, ya veremos mañana – Dijo Harry

- Y Herm, ya tienes los horarios? – Preguntó Ron

- No, aún no. Mañana en la mañana me los entregan. – Finalizo Hermione

          Conversaron y rieron felices. Luego se fueron a dormir, les esperaba el primer día de clases. Todos querías conocer a la prueba profesora que ocupaba el puesto, que según generaciones, estaba maldito

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hola!!!...que tal???....esperamos no haberlos desepcionado....Y_Y, y también esperamos que nos dejen reviwes xDDDD....

Les vamos a contar un problemilla que tenemos....saben nuestro queridisimos lectores....nos vamos de vacaciones (no nos peguen, que aun no terminamos).....partimos el 9 de enero, y llegamos el 15 de febrero.....como podran imaginarse, no tendremos computador....y por lo tanto no habran actualisaciones....PERO! (siempre hay un pero ^^)..trataremos de hacer 2 o 3 capis y llevarlos....entraremos a un cybercafe y lo subiremos...(vieron que no todo es malo??..¬¬').....bueno, pero falta para el 9 de enero...no se preocupen!!...jejeje...bueno los dejo con las respuesta a los reviews!!....y MUCHAS GRACIAS!!...

**Respuestas a los reviews:******

**Q:** Gracias por subirnos el autoestima!!!...de verdad^^...como nos vamos a olvidar del libro??? Es una de las cosas mas importantes!  Y no te preocupes que meteremos mas D/G!! Gracias por tu review!

**Merodeadora_Chii:** Hola!! Gracias x tomarte el tiempo de mandarnos un lindo review... el alimento de nuestra inspiracion XD... por supuesto que tendrems mas escenitas entre ron y herms.... y tambien algo mas serio... no van a estar en coqueteos siempre no? Ya tienen que ponerse serios =P... gracias chau! Espero que te guste este capi...

**LoBeZnO:** Si, por supuesto que van a salir mas temas de el libro...es una de las cosas más importantes de este fic... siempre en todo hay algún problema amoroso... o algo de amor... le da un toque a la historia pero una historia sin misterio o aventura tampoco funciona mucho asi es que... de todo un poco. Espero que te guste este capi y ya viene más sobre el misterioso libro ^^...

**Lil Granger:** Holaaa!! Gracias x tu largo review XD…. Ojala tambien te guste este capitulo... a nosotras x lo menos si nos gusto, lo encontramos bastante divertido... obvio que draco y ginny hacen una linda pareja... sobre todo nos gusta cuando se keda sin palabras jajaja dejarlo bien calladito =P q malas...¬¬ pero ya vendra mas de ese rubio con la pelirroja =P.... esta genial esa pareja, casi como agua y aceite, ¿¿no dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen?? Jeje, pero genial.... = que ron y hermi... disfruta este capi!! ^^...

**Coolis17:**  Gracias por el review nos alegra que te haya gustado el capi... tu fic tambien esta muy bueno =P... esperamos que te guste este tambien y sigas leyendo... ya viene mas ron herm y del misterioso libro =P.... lastima que el 9 nos vamos de vacaciones y no podremos actualizar... hasta como el 15 de febrero o_o pero trataremos de llevar 1 o 2 capitulos hechos por si tenemos la oportunidad de usar internet en algun lado .... Disfruta del fic!!^^

**HG:** Hola!!! No te preocupes que todo a su tiempo... por supuesto que vendra algo más directo o que creías?, que seguirían con coqueteos indirectos para siempre... ya es hora que se decidan de una vez y acepten que se kieren no? Jeje ^^.... espero que te guste este capitulo.... gracias x el review....

**Ginny-Magical-Kagome:**  No tienes pq agradecer por hacerla.. es un gusto para nosotras escribir y mas aun que te este gustando... tu fic tambien esta muy bien =)=)... gracia x el apoyo espero que te guste este capitulo tambien chau!!...

**Mariag Malfoy:**  Por supuesto que no siempre tiene que ganar Harry... esta bien que la historia lleve su nombre pero todos son importantes no tiene porque llevarse todo el credito =P...  tambien nos gustan los ginny harry... pero nose, ginny tampoco tiene que arrastrarse por alguien... y con draco tambien nos gusta y es mas un juego, mas entretenido en cierta forma... espero que te este gustando asi....

**NABIKY POTTER 8:**  Hola!!! Para que tenga harto espacio cuando escribes tienes que guardarlo en word pero como Web page, no como Word document, asi se guardara tal cual lo escribiste con los mismos espacios y todo.... gracias   x el review que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te sirva la explicacion... si no puedes nos avisas chau!!!!

**Nikita:**  Que bkn que te haya gustado el fic... espero que nos dejes otro review mas adelante y que sigas leyendo... gracias x el review chauu ....mas te vale que dejes un review... o si no ya veremos en chile^^ (somos unos angelitos^^)..bueno pero sigue leyendo!

**Winter's fairy:**  De todas  maneras rowling tiene que hacer que ron y hermione queden juntos... si no seria un crimen jajaja... no enserio... harry ginny o ginny malfoy es secundario pero hermione ron es como que tienen que estar juntos.... a nosotras tambien nos gustan los harry/ginny pero tambien nos gusta los draco/ginny porque nose es como un juego entre los dos, no se soportan entonces se molestan con insultos y con carácter fuerte ambos entonces nose es como entretenido... con harry, es como el tipico amor platonico inalcanzable... aunque tambien nos gusta =P...  espero que te guste este capitulo y que sigas leyendo... gracias chauuu !!!!   ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_*~Chi_ks~*_**


	10. Primer dia de clases

~*~Chi_ks~*~ 

                                  ** "Lo que la vida nunca pensó dar"**

**Capitulo 10: **  "Primer Dia de Clases"

 A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó alterada, tenía que ir 30 minutos antes del desayuno a buscar los horarios, y estaba al pelo de la hora!

         Se metió a la ducha, se vistio, y en 10 minutos ya estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, cuando se volvió y grito:

- CHICAS!!! YA ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE!!, PRIMER DIA DE CLASES!! – gritó a todo pulmon Hermione.

- No me lo recuerdes – Respondió una dormida Parvati Patil.

- Bueno, yo me voy a buscar los horarios – dijo Hermione - LEVANTENSE! – gritó al ver que nadie se movia.

- Ya vamos, ya vamos – Dijo Lavander Brown levantandose y dirijiendose al baño.

- A mala hora se nos metió una prefecta en la habitacion – Bromeo Parvati con uan sonrisa.

- Ja-ja, muy graciosa, ya levantense que esperan! – dijo sonriendo Hermione

- Si, si, ya vamos – Dijo ahora mas despierta Parvati.

         Salió de la habitación , tenía que ir rapido a buscar los horarios o llegaría tarde. Eso no podía ser, ella, Hermione Granger, la mejor alumna de Hogwats, prefecta de Gryffindor, llegar tarde a recoger los horarios, y para mas, en el primer día de clases!

         Llegó al escritorio de la profesora McGonagall 3 minutos tarde, tocó la puerta arreglandose la tunica, ya que había tenido que correrpara llegar casi a tiempo. Escuchó un adelante, y abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días profesora – saludó cortesmente Hermione – Perdon por la demora – agregó con un poco de vergüenza.

- Buenos días señorita Granger – Dijo amablemente la profesora – espero que no se vuelva a repetir – Dijo con un tono mas severo, pero lejos de enojo.

- No se repetirá profesora – dijo Hermione nerviosa – vengo por los horarios agregó.

- Si, aquí los tengo – dijo buscandolos entre sus papeles – aquí están – agregó entregandoselos a Hermione.

 - Los entregaré en el desayuno – finalizó Hermione 

- Bueno eso es todo, se puede retirar señorita Granger, le deseo un buen año – dijo la profesora

- gracias, yo también profesora – Dijo antes de salir.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hermione se dirigió al comedor para desayunar. Al llegar se encontró con sus amigos. Parvati y Lavander aún tenían cara de sueño.

- Buenos días – saludó Hermione contenta cuando hubo terminado de repartir todos los horarios, menos a sus 2 amigos.

- Buenos días mione – Saludó Ron justo antes de comer una cucharada de cereal.

- Buenos días herm – sonrió Harry.

- Aquí tengo los horarios – Dijo Hermione entregandoles los horarios a sus amigos y sentandose a comer.

- !¿QUE?¡ ¿¿Otro año con dos periodos de pociones el lunes en la mañana con los slytherin?? – Dijo exaltado Ron – esto tiene que estar arreglado!

- Ve el lado bueno, Ron, tenemos 2 periodos de pociones, y luego 2 de DCAO, conoceremos a la profesora – Dijo Harry feliz, aunque al ver con quien compartían se le borro la sonrisa.

- DCAO también lo compartimos con los Slytherin! No puedo creerlo! Toda una mañana viendo la cara de esos...

- Ron! Ya deja de quejarte y come que no vas a cambiar el horario alegando – Dijo ya en un tono fastidiado Hermione

- Hermione tiene razón Ron – intervino Harry echandose unos cereales en la boca

- Deberias estar de mi lado Harry – dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo

- Estoy del lado del que tiene la razón – dijo Harry risueño – soy muy parcial – agrego guiñando un ojo

- Tirate mas flores Potter – rio Ron

- Bueno ya vamos a clases que se  nos hace tarde - dijo Hermione mirado el reloj del gran comedor (N/A: hay uno??.... supongamos q si sino como miran la hora los que no tienen)

- Si, vamos. Ojalá que la profesora de DCAO sea justa para así poder recuperar los puntos que nos quitará Snape por el sólo hecho de existir – Dijo Ron aún molesto por la injusticia de los horarios.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

         Ya todos los alumnos estaban en sus puestos esperando la llegada de Snape. Tdos estaban muy extrañados ya que no acostumbrada llegar tarde jamás. 

         Como Snape no llegaba todos hablaban ygritaban pero los ruidos cesaron rapidamente cuando el querido profesor de pociones entro con su habitual cara de asco y pelo grasoso.

- Silencio! – gritó, y luego con un tono más bajo pero igual de serio agregó – Buenoa días

- Buenos días profesor – respondieron algunos

- Saquen sus libros y pergaminos. Estudiaremos la teoría de ua poción y la forma de prepararla. La prepararemos en otra clase.

- Profesor!! – decía Hermione mientras agitaba su mano en el aire esperando que el profesor se dignara a mirarla

- Si? – respondio burlonamente Snape

- Porqué en otra clase?, no alcanzamos a estudiarla y prepararla en la misma?

- Qué cree usted señorita Granger?, si se pudiera lo haríamos no cree?. Use un poco la cabeza – respondió secamente haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara por lo tonta de su pregunta

- Bueno, sin más interrupciones, comenzemos! – continuó habland Snape sin darle tiempo a Hermione de contestar – Es una poción sanadora, esta poción... -  no alcanzó a terminar ya que fue interrumpido

- Profesor, no estudiamos ya esta poción? – se atrevió a decir Harry dñandose cuenta, por la cara que puso Snape, que fue un completo error

- Que inteligente Potter. Veo que su cabeza funciona – dijo sonriendo picaramente provocando la risa de todos los Slytherin – veo que puso atención . Si em dejara continuar sabría a respuesta...

- Lo siento – murmuró Harry pero Snape al parecer si lo escuchó

- Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de la interrupción del señor Potter. Esta poci´ñon sanadora no es como la que ya estudiamos. Alguien me podría decir para que servíala poción sanadora ESPRIM que estudiamos el curso anterior? – preguntó Snape picaramente

         Como era de esperarse, la mano de Hermione se elevó pero, para su sorpresa, la mayoría elevó su mano

-Weasley? – preguntó sabiendo que se equivocaría en algo y le quitaría puntos a Gryffindor

         Ron le dio la explicación de para que servía la poción y cuales eran sus limites dejando a todos asombrados.

- Esta poción es relativamente sencilla pero, su efeco, lleva por lo menos 1 hora en notarse. Sólo sirve para enfermedades o hechizos no muy peligrosos por lo que, muchas veces no es muy útil y depende de a fuerza de la persona. Suele usarse en lugares desiertos o casos críticos ya que, los ingredientes son fáciles de encontrar y su preparación es rápida. Sirve de algo mientras se busca otra solución ya que no puede detener hechizos poderosos pero si ameliorar la rapidez de la reacción – recitó sonriente Ron mientras Hermione lo miraba sonriente pero con laboca abierta de la impresión...

- Muy bien señor Weasley – Dijo atónito Snape sin poder creerlo. Realmente estaba perfecta la descripción. No tenía nada que agregar o corregir – 15 puntos para Gryffindor – dijo al fin ocasionando caras molestas por parte de los Slytherin y sonrisas de sorpresa por parte de los Gryffindor

- Qué milagro!, parece que tu noviecita tuvo influencia en ti Weasley – dijo Draco sonriendo friamente con un tono despectivo pero notoriamente enojado

- Silencio! -  interrumpió Snape antes de que Ron o alguien pudiera responder – Prosigamos con la clase. Esta poción se llama poción sanadora "ESPRIMINUS EQUINA". Al igual que la sanadora ESPRIM, sirve para sanar hechizos y problemasocasionadospor amgia. A diferencia de la otra, esta es mucho más dificil de preparar y también mucho más lenta. Sus ingredientes no son tan faciles de encontrar pero, puede detener el efecto de una maldición poderosa. Incluso una de magia negra – sonrió, pero continuó rápidamente para ahogar los murmullos que comenzaron a inundar el salón – Copien la formula, ingredientes y preparación. Cuando hayan terminado, abran sus libros en la página 346 y lean – dijo al tiempo que hacía un movimiento con su varita y hacía aparecer la formula en el pizarrón y salía hacia la habitación continua donde se encontraban los ingredientes. 

- Si parece una poción complicada – Habló Hermione mientras escribía

- Si, pero cero que es muy útil. Más que la otra – Opinó Harry tratando de encontrar su pluma

- Te equivocas Harry. Las dos son igual de importante. O si no, para que crees que aprendimos la otra?.Es una forma de detener un poco el efecto de un hechizo de una manera sencilla ya que la otra toma más tiempo y así puedes buscar los ingredientes y prepararla con más tiempo ya que o si no la persona podría morir..

- Veo que estudiaste Ron - le sonrió Hermione

- Tener una amiga prefecta afecta a cuaquiera – rió Harry

- Hey!, yo tambié soy prefecto – dijo Ron orgulloso

         Terminaron de copiar y Snape les dio un par de indicaciones para la siguiente clase como por ejemplo, traer protectores para los ojos pero, no dijo porque....bueno despues de todo, era Snape...

         Salieron de las mazmorras al tiempo que los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff entraban. Se dirigieron al salón de DCAO esperando conocer a la nueva profesora...

Ya estaban todos sentados y anciosos por conocer a la nueva profesora. Algunos como Neville con un pco de pavor al imaginarse a otra ptrofesora como la del curso anterior.

Los alumnos murmuraban etre si hasta que la profesora atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

- Silencio porfavor!  - dijo la profesora

         Muchos hombres claro, quedaron con la boca abierta. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Neville se sorprendieron.

- Buenos dias alumnos de 6to año, yo seré su profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año. Mi nombre es Tonks, puedes decirme profesora Tonks.

         Hubo un silencio. La profesora era muy linda y joven por lo que muchos la miraban con cara de O_o

- Esta clase la dividiremos en 2. La primera parte será para conocernos. Uds. me harán preguntas y yo responderé. Anets de comenzar me dirán sus nombres – termino con una sonrisa la profesora...

         Hermione como siempre fue la primera en levantar la mano

- Si Señorita Granger? – Dijo amablemente la profesora

- Profesora, Porque decidio tomar el puesto de profesora de DCAO? – pregunto curiosa Hermione

- Bueno Señorita Granger, el Director Dumbledor me lo pidio. No habia nadie para este puesto y pense que seria una buena experiencia para mi carrera y ademas, siempre me gusto enseñar.

Hermione sonrio. Parecio contenta con la respuesta de la profesora. En realidad, se esperaba esa respuesta.

         La mano de Draco Malfoy se elevo.

- Si señor.....? – pregunto la profesora

- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – respondio Draco con orgullo en su voz

- Diga Señor Malfoy, Cual es su pregunta? – pregunto amablemente la profesora

- Cual es su carrera?  - pregunto Draco secamente, aunque tenia que admitir que la profesora tenia un aire alegre y simpatico que llegaba a cualquiera

- Soy auror, y estudie profesoria en la universidad magica

- Que edad tiene? – siguio preguntando Draco

- Creo que eso, no es necesario saberlo – dijo la profesora con una sonrisa pero Draco no se iba a quedar tranquilo. Nadie le pasaba por encima asi es que continuo...

- Preguntaba, porque ese cabello negro la hace ver mas vieja....profesora – dijo pensando en que ella se ofenderia y se quedaria callada

         Harry, Hermione, Ron y Neville sabian que en esta "pelea" ganaria la profesora...

- Le quedaria mejor el contrario, el pelo rubio – dijo Malfoy. Habia elegido ese color ya que es dificil teñirse de negro a rubio con tintura magica

- Como quiera – dijo sonriente Tonks, el pelo comenzo a cambiarle de color y llego a rubio – Como queda mejor señor Malfoy. Liso u ondulado?

         Todos estaban impresionados....menos claro el trio y Neville

- Ahhhh!!!! Tiene la habilidad de cmabiarse fisicamente profesora – grito Parvati – que suerte tiene!!! – continuo con una cara de felicidad

- Gracias señorita....?

- Patil, Parvati Patil

         La profesora sonrio luego se dirigio a Malfoy que todavia estaba sorprendido

- Cree que me veo mejor ahora? – dijo divertida la profesora dirigiendose a Malfoy

- Sssi.... – tartamudeo Malfoy

         Todos reian. La profesora aparentaba ser muy simpatica y alegre

- Bueno. Si no hay mas preguntas, continuamos con la segunda parte – dijo la profesora – empezemoa a aprender.... Que fue lo ultimo que estudiaron el año pasado?

- Con la profesora del año anterior – comenzo Hermione con tono de asco – nos aprendimos le libro de memoria, pero no practicamos nada 

- Gracias, si Señor Malfoy? – pregunto al ver que Draco levantaba la mano

- Que estudiaremos este año? – pregunto Draco mas interesado en la clase

- Estudiaremos mas que nada los contrahechizos. Para saber defenderse bieny a la vez, dañar al enemigo. Defensa contra hechizos poderosos, algunos de estos de magia negra – termino la profesora

Comenzaron a estudiar el contrahechizo del Expelliarmus (N/A: se escribe asi???o_O)

Todos disfrutaron de la clase. Incluso los Slytherin, incluso Malfoy. La profesora era muy agradable y simpatica. Todo lo contrario de la profesora del año anterior.

La clase termino y todos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para almorzar. 

El almuerzo termino. Ahora tendrian Adivinacion y Aritmancia en el caso de Hermione. Como siempre, la profesora de Adivinacion predijo la muerte de Harry...

El dia, luego del almuerzo, se paso muy rapido. Ya estaban en la cena, pero aun no habia comida. Eso era una pista de que Dumbledor tomaria la palabra... 

Dumbledor se levanto de su asiento y dijo:

- Espero que todos hayan tenido un buen dia, y que la nueva profesora de DCAO les haya agradado – comenzo su discurso Dumbledor – Ahora, quiero darles una noticia, tendran que conseguir pareja, ya que, habra un baile de Halloween y los que no tengan pareja, no podran asistir.

         Se escucharon murmullos por todo el comedor, unos YES!! U otros como QUE VOY A HACER??....

- Y sin mas nada que decir – continuo Dumbledor luego de que los murmullos hubieron terminado – que comienze la cena...

Todos pensaban en quien seria su  pareja... algunos pensaban que seria genial la idea del baile otros, una catastrofe...aunque aun les quedaban casi 2 meses para buscar...

Pero seguros que para algunos seria un momento inolvidable....

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Hola!!!!! Que tal?? Les gusto??.... sorry x el retraso.... ahora nos vamos de vacaciones asi que sentimos informarles que.,..... no actualizaremos hasta el 15 de febrero (autoras se esconden detras del escritorio...) y sorry pero no habra respuestas de reviews ya que estamos en un computador prestado el nuestro se lo llevaron Y_Y aunque ya lo tendremos de vuelta para el fin de las vacaciones para actualizar..... **

**            Esperamos que les haya gustado el capi y gracias x seguir leyendonos!!!! Y como siempre....REVIEWS (no es lindo el botoncito de abajo??XDDD)**

**PD****: Perdon por los acentos pero este computador esta en ingles jeje asi es que para poner la "ñ", tuvimos que hacer un medio show XDDD**

~*~Chi_ks~*~ 


End file.
